<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanted Love by IgotItAtTheHotTopical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135175">Wanted Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical'>IgotItAtTheHotTopical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Detective stephen strange, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, IronStrange, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a playboy, genius, billionaire and the head of Stark Industries. However, a horrible tragic happened and catches the great Detective Stephen Strange's eye to investigate. Although, the Detective has a strong feeling the billionaire had something to do with it he starts to investigate him and maybe possibly having feelings towards the suspect. Is Tony Stark guilty or innocent? Read to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story is Originally posted on Wattpad and is currently in progress!! I was going to wait until the story is completed to post here, but a follower recently told they would love to see the book here so.... Here y’all go ✨♥️<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Hope y’all enjoy it!! ♥️✨<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, genius, and leader of Stark Industries, is a normal human. Besides the fame. However, that doesn't stop Stephen Strange from keeping a close eye on him, every little move he makes Stephen is always there. He basically became obsessed to take him down, not only for the recognition, but to keep his hometown safe. He became obsessed after a murder happened not too long ago and knew deep down it was tied towards the billionaire. Although he hasn't had any evidence to prove him guilty, he keeps digging for anything and will not stop until he has him behind bars.</p>
<p>It's been a whole month and the detective still thinks about the man. No matter how many times people call him crazy or Fury warning him about the "case," he will continue his research until he is correct. That was his skill, besides the awards and badges, Stephen was great at solving problems of cases. Which is why Fury trusts him with any case he throws at him.</p>
<p>"Strange," Wong's voice comes in the room making Stephen break out of his thoughts and turns his head towards the other detective, "I got what you asked for," he says while waving a Manila folder,</p>
<p>Stephen quickly drops his feet from his desk and smiles widely at his partner, "Thanks Wong,"</p>
<p>He grabs the folder from him and places it on his desk before scanning it. Instead of Wong walking back to his own desk he sits in front of Stephens while he reads a magazine.</p>
<p>"If Fury sees you looking at that, he'll put you on desk duty. <em>Again</em>."</p>
<p>"Then I'll just have to be more careful then," Stephen replies with a grin, and making his partner roll his eyes,</p>
<p>Stephen scans the folder once again, photos and all kinds of information on Tony Stark. He would flip pages when he already knew certain stuff and would continue observing while squishing his stress ball that Christine had gotten him for his birthday. She knew him so well and he couldn't help but feel a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought of her, he met her in the hospital when he was visiting a friend from work, and ever since they started to talk until they both made it official. They've been dating for over a year, and Stephen was proud he found someone after the incident of his old partner.</p>
<p>Stephen never trusted anyone after Mordo. After being shot by him and seeing him kill innocents, made him see the truth of everyone. Well, that's what he thought until he met Christine. He bumped into her while turning a corner and knocked all the papers from her hands, he apologized and bend down to help her out, but only got a head-butt by Christine as she too bend down. They both chuckled at each other while rubbing their sore foreheads, with a look at those beautiful hazel eyes Stephen instantly fell for her and smoothly asked for her number before he left the hospital.</p>
<p>She taught him many things, from never being afraid to do challenges, never give up when you don't see light at the end of the road, and never judge anybody quickly without knowing their story. He learned a lot from her, but then again he was Stephen Strange, stubborn, asshole (at times), very confident, and oversized ego that everyone seemed to hate. His co-workers obviously grew on him after speaking to him and getting to know him better, they got to see the real Stephen under all that serious face of his and understood his ways. Whenever something was going to go horribly, Stephen would think of a better plan and would ignore orders. His mind was set to Save, Protect, and then go for the villains.</p>
<p>"Why are you so obsessed over this Stark guy?" Wong asks while closing his magazine and noticing how Stephen is still scanning the folder,</p>
<p>"I'm sure he's connected to the Penn murder," Stephen says and flips the sheet,</p>
<p>Wong rolls his eyes and gets more comfortable in his chair, "You think or you know?"</p>
<p>Stephen looks at him with bored eyes as he speaks, "I'm <em>not</em> wrong,"</p>
<p>"Of course your not," Wong says with a sarcastic smile, "You ready to go?"</p>
<p>Stephen looks at him with furrowed brows, he didn't remember making any plans for the day, besides going back to his apartment and continuing with his research. </p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"The bar remember? It's Friday," Wong says as he gets up from the chair and stands in front of the desk,</p>
<p>Stephen groans when he remembers, each Friday night he would have drinks with his friends and would have a round of pool until the next day. He has been so busy with Tony's file and record that he totally forgot about Guys Night. However, before he can take a raincheck he pair of hands land on his shoulders and forcefully pull him off his chair.</p>
<p>"Ohh no you don't," Clint says while grabbing the taller mans leather jacket from his seat, "Your not going to blow us off for that piece of junk," He says while pointing towards the folder at his desk,</p>
<p>Clint quickly pushes him away from his desk, but with quick hands Stephen gets ahold of the folder and walks out the doors with his co-workers. Before getting into Clint's truck he tosses the Manila folder in his car, and then leaving to the bar with Wong in the backseat along with Sam. The four best friends head off towards the bar where the rest of the force are at, after arriving Stephen steps out of the vehicle and into the cold brisk of New York and hugs his jacket closer to him. He shivers from the cold but it's nothing he can't take, that's the beauty of being a New Yorker. The heat and winter will never bother you, the horrible rush hour will feel less than an hour and the loud noise will feel like music to your ears.</p>
<p>Stephen was born and raised in New York, and he would never trade it for any other State. The sound of people chattering, the sound of balls clacking together, and the sound of cheering is heard everywhere from the bar. After quickly locating the rest of his team he leads the way with his friends behind him, the way they walk towards the reserved area made them seem like a group of people you didn't want to mess with. Mainly because of Clint's leather coat, Sams badge hanging from his belt, Wongs... serious face and Stephens leather jacket while walking with a firm chest. People stared while others avoided their presences, although some women would glance and send winks their way.</p>
<p>Sam being the flirt that he is returns a smirk or will nod his head at them. Stephen however would only give them a small smile before looking back straight forward. It was something he was used to, women checking him out, asking for his number, or asking for a one night stand. Stephen kindly declines, or whenever he doesn't feel in a mood he'll tell them he is in a strong relationship. Sometimes it would work, Other times it would only make them smirk and would keep trying to take him home with them. Stephen only chuckles at them before walking away.</p>
<p>"What's up ladies," Clint says towards his team,</p>
<p>Everyone greets them with a pat on the shoulder and offering them a drink. Stephen accepted the drinks but made a note to not drink as much so he can drive back home safely, even if it's Friday he still had morning rounds to do around a few blocks tomorrow in the weekend, so he kept his drinking on check.</p>
<p>"Alright, lets rack'em," Sam says while clapping his hands together, Stephen smiles and gets his stick ready, they played and drank, and had a fun wild night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***********</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Stephen walks in his home at exactly 3am and tosses his keys on the counter before going face first on the couch. He drank more than he wanted, but not enough to get himself drunk. He was only buzz and tired when he decided to call it a night, Clint and Sam were both waisted which only left Wong available to drive them back to the station. Once they arrived Stephen made sure to call a cab for his friends before driving Wong to his place and himself to his home. The sound of a door opening and closing is heard in the living room, but Stephen was too buzz and tired to glance up. The only thing he remembers is the feeling of something warm on his head and a small voice telling him goodnight, then everything went black.</p>
<p>It only felt like an hour that he had closed his eyes when his alarm went off. Waking up through hooded eyes, he blindly reaches for his phone that is tucked away in his back pocket. After retrieving it and snoozing the alarm he glances at the bright screen and groaning when he sees bright numbers. 6:00am. He lets his face fall back down to the couch cushions and staying that way until he dozes off again, then the sound of his phone ringing wakes him up. Glancing at his phone he sees it's a message from Christine, asking if he has work for the day. With one hand, Stephen replies a small 'yes' before getting up from the couch and making his way towards his room.</p>
<p>After grabbing his clothes for the day he hops in the shower, he stays under the shower head and enjoys the way it massages his head. The feeling of his small headache soon vanishes under the warm water and making him feel better and more awake. Once out of the shower he changes into his clothes, dark navy jeans, with boots and a denim flannel with a grey undershirt. As he was walking down the steps and into his kitchen to prepare his tea, the sound of knocking is heard at his door. He turns his head towards the front door with furrowed brows. He didn't recall if he was going to have a visitor in the morning, but still made his way to the door where the mysterious visitor is waiting for him.</p>
<p>Opening the door Stephen quickly changes his mood from confusion, to alarming when he sees the one and only Tony Stark standing in the hall. He had his casual clothing, black blazer over a white button up, with some black slacks and white sneakers, he also had a smirk plastered on his face when he sees the man with pure shock. Stephen didn't know what to say except for glaring at the billionaire and having a hard grip on his doorknob.</p>
<p>"How did-," Stephen starts to say but gets interrupted,</p>
<p>"I'm Tony Stark don't even ask," Tony says as he lets himself inside the detectives home,</p>
<p>Stephen quickly closes his door before turning around to see the shorter man observing his home. From the corner of his eye he would see his Beretta M9 on the counter and would quickly glance back towards the billionaire, he had the feeling of just arresting him there and then but something was stopping him from doing it, and he couldn't figure out what it was.</p>
<p>"Nice place," Tony says as he walks towards the table where his file was at,</p>
<p>He opens it and sees pictures of himself coming out of his home or coming out from Stark Industries. He then turns back around to face the detective and captures the moment where he stares at his gun on the counter, he slowly lets his eyes land on it before leaning on the table with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You won't need that, trust me," Tony says with a smile to lighten the mood,</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Stephen asks with a hard tone,</p>
<p>"Why are you following me?" Stephen looks at him with raised eyebrows when Tony goes straight to the point,</p>
<p>Stephen stares at him dumbfounded but quickly recovers and stares at him with firm eyes,</p>
<p>"Jacy Penn murder,"</p>
<p>Tony hums while he crosses his arms in front of him, "I heard about that,"</p>
<p>Stephen squints at him as he takes a step forward, "Well you seem awfully okay with it, considering she was your secretary,"</p>
<p>"Like you said, "was" past tense," Tony says,</p>
<p>Stephen narrows his eyes at him, he couldn't believe he was talking to a possible murderer in his home instead of arresting the asshole there and then. However, the unknown feeling inside of his chest is only getting stronger every time he stares into those whiskey eyes. He didn't know why but deep down he actually thought the billionaire looked way better in person than in magazines.</p>
<p><br/><em>The fuck Stephen?!</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, I thought you were the <em>greatest</em> detective Stephen Strange," Tony smirks when he sees the taller man becoming stiff and glares harder at him, "Oh you don't like that I know your life? Well that's how I feel, I don't like having people in my business?"</p>
<p>Stephen takes another step closer to the shorter man and speaks again, "Well fun fact, neither do I," Stephen clenches his jaw and his hands, he hated when someone knew his past and would speak of it as if it was something to speak of,</p>
<p>No matter how long it has been, Stephen will never speak of it. Never. Christine doesn't even know much of his family and she will never know, that's why there would be times they would occasionally fight because Christine wants to know more about him, but he never slips up.</p>
<p>"Jacy's murder, I'm not the cause of it," Tony says while he stares at the detectives eyes,</p>
<p>Stephens brows grow tighter, "I never said you did,"</p>
<p>"Yeah well, your thinking of it," Tony says, "Your stalking the wrong guy Strange,"</p>
<p>"Really?" Stephen says as he puts his arms behind him, not feeling convinced,</p>
<p>"There's an actual murderer on the loose, and your over here playing ding-dong ditch," Stephen becomes stiff when he remembers going to Tony's house for any clues and had completely forgotten about him having cameras,</p>
<p>Such a rookie move, I know.</p>
<p>Tony sighs and steps away from the table. He walks slowly towards the detective and raises his arms in defeat, "Listen, give me one day to prove to you that I'm not who you think,"</p>
<p>"Why would I say yes,"</p>
<p>Tony smirks at him, "Because deep down you know I'm innocent... and your interested in finding out,"</p>
<p>Stephen stays quiet and looks away from the billionaire, he wasn't wrong though. Stephen had a voice deep in his head and telling him he was wrong about Tony, but everyone knows how stubborn Stephen gets. Whenever Stephen starts to have doubts, something bad always happens and Stephen always blames himself for those consequences. He doesn't know why but he had this feeling rising in his chest every time he thinks about Tony getting hurt, it felt familiar since he would have the same feeling towards Christine.</p>
<p>"If you try anything-," Stephen starts to say,</p>
<p>"Yes I know, you'll arrest me... but you won't," Tony smirks,</p>
<p>"What makes you think I won't,"</p>
<p>Tony only widens his smile as he walks away towards the door, "Because you would of had me in cuffs the moment I walked in here," Stephen rolls his eyes at his comment and checks the time, he was only a couple seconds late but he didn't care,</p>
<p>"I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow," Tony says as he opens the door,</p>
<p>"I'll just meet you," Stephen quickly replies as he stares at the man with firm eyes,</p>
<p>Tony chuckles, "Trust issues, I understand. Just pick me up at 8,"</p>
<p>With that he leaves his apartment with one final look. Stephen lets out a loud sigh and closes his eyes when he feels a small headache coming along. Who knew a man can give him a headache right away, but then again it was Tony Stark. Stephen lets a hand run down his face and into his hair, but when he glanced at the table he noticed something white on top of the file. With furrowed brows he walked over to the table and picked up the small piece of paper that read..</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'Don't judge a book by it's cover'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Stephen chuckles in disbelief and flips the paper around and only scoffs when he sees numbers with a small <em>'Call me'</em> at the bottom. Stephen crumbles the paper and shoves it in his back pocket before grabbing his jacket and walks out his home and into his garage. As he drives off in his 2018 Charger, he couldn't help but think about what Tony had said. He couldn't help but agree with him when he said he was innocent, Stephen was never the one to let someone tell him he was wrong and if they did they would meet heavy knuckles against their face. So why was this man different? Stephen couldn't figure it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So instead of thinking about it any longer Stephen drove over the speed limit so he can get to work, and doing his rounds to distract him, but then he breaks hard making him burn tire when he remembers he agreed on meeting Tony. He punches the wheel and cursing himself for agreeing, he stayed in his car for a while until he gathered himself. There shouldn't be a reason why he's feeling this way, nervous, excited, and curious. Everything was confusing him at the moment and was only making him get more frustrated with his case. So with a shaky breath he continues to drive towards his job and doing his best to forget about his meeting with the billionaire. Something that definitely doesn't sound like a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen agrees to give Tony a chance to prove himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will post new chapters every once a day!! So stay tuned for that!!! ✨✨<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What am I doing?" Stephen says to himself as he stares at his own reflection in the mirror,</p><p>He had just gotten out of the shower and was shaving off some scrub off, he was getting ready to go and pick up Tony from his home and would debate if he should still go. Then after tying his shoes he had convinced himself to try and get to know the billionaire before throwing him behind bars, he told Christine about it when she got home from work and she only encouraged him to go talk to him. With a sigh he kisses her and nods his head, she smiles and continues to prepare their dinner. However, when he called Tony he started having second thoughts about meeting him, but before he can end the call someone answers with a grunt on the other end.</p><p>"Stark?" Stephen says in the phone with furrowed brows,</p><p>Another grunt is heard but a familiar voice speaks out, <em>"Yeah, Yeah I'm here,"</em></p><p>Stephen hesitates but when he looks up at Christine he sees how she's glaring at him while cutting some vegetables.</p><p>"I- I was just wondering if your still up for tomorrow,"</p><p>"<em>Only if you are</em>," Tony says with a grunt,</p><p>After agreeing with each other Stephen ends the call and let's out a loud sigh as he places his palms in his eyes. He stays that way until he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him and kissing his neck.</p><p>"It'll be fine Stephen," Christine says with a smile,</p><p>Stephen turns in his seat and smiles to her before bringing her closer and kissing her on her lips.</p><p>"Better be, or else it would be your fault," He says before tickling her sides, she giggles and tries to escape from his hold,</p><p>It soon turned into a tickle war and when she escaped his hold she bolted out of the kitchen with Stephen behind her. He didn't let her run far and grabbed onto her waist and pulls her towards him, she yelps and giggles once again when Stephen goes back to torturing her sides. He then picks her up and gently lays her on the couch before continuing his evilness, the sounds of giggles and screaming is heard in the apartment. After a while Stephen stops and stares at her with a huge smile, she too stares at him as she lets one finger trace his goatee.</p><p>"I love you," Christine says with a smile,</p><p>Stephen smiles back as he places a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you too," with that he bends down to capture her lips,</p><p>Stephen sighs at the moment and wishes he could be cuddled next to her instead of pulling up to Tony's home. As soon as he parks in front of his home, he sees how a man in a suit walks out from a black SUV. Stephen then sees how the man opens the door for a young boy to come out, the detective furrowed his brows when he sees the young teen walking up the steps and disappearing in the home. Stephen doesn't remember reading about any children in Tony's file and only becoming more confused. After the teenager disappeared in the home, a few seconds passed before Tony walked out with jeans, a grey t-shirt with black and white converse.</p><p>In Stephens opinion, he looked more better looking. Stephen grips the steering wheel and pinches the bridge of his nose, he didn't know why he was having these feelings or thoughts towards the other man. As he stayed in the car the sound of knocking is heard on the passenger side, turning to his right he saw Tony looking through the window with a almost worried face. Stephen lowers the window and Tony takes the opportunity to lean his arms on the door as he stares at him with his brown eyes.</p><p>"You feeling alright?" Tony says with the same expression,</p><p>"Y-Yeah, just a headache trying to creep it's way," Stephen stutters,</p><p>"I've got some pills in the mansion, just give me a few," Stephen nods at him and Tony claps his hands before jogging back to the house,</p><p>As he jogs up the stairs Stephen couldn't help but glance down and feel a unfamiliar feeling in his chest.</p><p>"What the hell Stephen," Stephen curses at himself, sighing heavily as he closes his eyes,</p><p>He was getting more and more worried and confused with these odd emotions that are appearing each time he glances at the shorter man. He can't explain the feelings, but knows too well they are getting stronger each time he sees Tony and whenever he thinks of him. After a couple of minutes past, Tony walks out of his house again with a black sweater and dark shades in his face. Tony says his farewells to the man in the suit before hopping inside Stephens BMW. Yes, Stephen had more than one car, he was a car addict and he loved it.</p><p>"So where are you taking me?" Stephen asks once he starts to drive out of the billionaires home,</p><p>"For a walk," Tony replies with a smile which makes Stephen look at him with raised eyebrows but then rolls his eyes and drives off towards Tony's destination,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They walked for quite sometime. They walked around New York, would go into random stores, down the lake, and finally towards the coffee shop. Tony got a dark coffee with no sugar nor cream while Stephen ordered a tea, just as the detective was going to pull out his wallet Tony stops him by the arm and gives the cashier a twenty. Stephen never liked the thought of somebody paying for him, but for some reason it felt different with the billionaire. After they grabbed their drinks they walked back to the car and drove off to their next destination. The whole time they walked and talked Stephen got to know Tony better, maybe more than anyone else.</p><p>Tony spoke about his past which is something that is still a shocker to him since he never speaks about it, and couldn't help but feel less weight on his chest whenever he would mention his parents. He loved how Stephen would listen quietly as he spoke and would sometimes pat his shoulder for comfort, usually Tony would shrug it off with a sarcastic smile and joke, but Stephen was different and somewhat easier to speak to. The whole car ride towards Tony's destination was in comfortable silence with low music playing in the background. Every few seconds Stephen would tap his fingers on the wheel and would lowly hum with the song, making Tony look at him with a smile but quickly looking away before getting caught.</p><p>As Stephen kept following Tony's routes, the farther they got away from the city and into the forest was making Stephen a bit suspicious. Every once and a while he would ask the shorter man if he's lost, but would return with a quick shake of his head before continuing with his routes.</p><p>"Okay turn here," Tony says pointing to his right as he takes a sip of his coffee,</p><p>Stephen did so and only furrowed his brows when he saw a big gate with a <em>'No Trespassing'</em> sign in the middle. Stephen stops the car and only stares at the gate before looking over at the billionaire.</p><p>"This isn't the part where you kill me right?" Stephen says as he looks at Tony with a hard stare,</p><p>Tony chuckles at him, "Will you just trust me for once,"</p><p>"Trust issues remember," Tony looks at him with an annoyed face which makes Stephen loosen up, "Fine,"</p><p>With that both men step out of the car. Tony starts to walk towards the gate while Stephen hangs by his car, but with a comforting smile Stephen makes his legs move and continues to shove away any negative thoughts. Stephen follows Tony as they go deep into the woods, they walked until Tony assures him they were almost there.</p><p>"I do have a gun with me.. just letting you know," Stephen says as he walks behind the billionaire,</p><p>Instead of answering back Tony laughs and continues to walk and lead the way. After a couple of minutes they finally reach their destination, it was a hidden lake with a view to the whole city of New York. Stephens mouth opens slightly at the beautiful view and can't help but let out a small gasp as he observes the amazing lit sky of the city.</p><p>"Amazing right," Tony says as he smiles at the lit sky,</p><p>Stephen chuckles in disbelief, "It's beautiful,"</p><p>They both stand next to each other as they observe the city, they stand close enough where Stephens shoulder is almost touching Tony's shoulder and neither of them decides to move away from each other.</p><p>"I use to come here whenever I wanted to be alone," Tony says breaking the silence,</p><p>"Is this where you also dump bodies?" Tony looks at him with a glare and scoffs in annoyance,</p><p>"Seriously?" Stephen knew he was annoying him but he still had something against him, even if Stephen didn't want to,</p><p>"I'm kidding," Stephen says with a smirk and looks back at the city,</p><p>Comfortable silence is filled between them as they stare out into the lit sky of New York, neither decides to speak so they only stand next to each other and observe. Both men are lost in their thoughts, but little did they know they were thinking of each other. Tony was thinking about how attractive Stephen was, how stubborn he gets, how he listens to Tony's annoying life and couldn't help but falling for the detective. The moment he first heard about him and met him, Tony knew he needed to know him.</p><p>Stephen on the other hand was confused about his feelings. First he was completely sure Tony was not a murderer due to everything he had learned about him, secondly, he would always seemed to smile around him whenever he would say a stupid joke or comment. Lastly, he felt his chest thumping every time he'll stare into those eyes or will make him smile. He was confused with these feelings that he was having towards him and was slightly getting scared every time he'll think about it.</p><p>The sound of a phone ringing breaks them out of their thoughts. Tony pats himself until he finds his phone, Stephen clears his throat before looking over to the billionaire and seeing how his face glows from the little light, and couldn't help to think how beautiful he looks at the moment. He sighs and shakes his head to remove those thoughts and feelings towards him. He then notices how Tony clenches his jaw as he roughly types on the screen.</p><p>"Duty calls?" Stephen asks while taking out a cigarette from his jacket and lights it up,</p><p>Tony sighs and looks up from his phone and catches the moment where Stephen inhales the tobacco. Tony started feeling his heart beating quicker as he stared at the detective smoking and only falling harder for the man.</p><p>"Uhh Yeah, sorry for the buzzkill," Tony says as he clears his throat,</p><p>Stephen shrugs and takes another puff before speaking, "No problem,"</p><p>Tony gives him a small smile before turning back towards the detectives car. The whole way towards the car Stephen would smoke, that's until Tony did something Stephen would never be able to forget. With one drastic move Tony plucks the cigarette from his lips and places it on his own. Stephen stares in shock and slightly getting flustered when the shorter man sends him a wink and walks away with the cigarette in his mouth. Stephen was left standing in the middle of the woods and staring straight ahead, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Although, he did curse at himself when he started feeling excited and fixed his jeans before walking out of the woods.</p><p>As he stepped out he saw the billionaire leaning on his car with the same cigarette between his fingers. He was inhaling it as he looked up towards the sky and exhaling the smoke, Stephen was only able to stare but quickly cleared his throat and walked to the drivers seat. With a satisfying smirk Tony throws the cigarette on the floor and walks around to the passenger side. As they rode out of the woods and back towards Tony's home, no conversationwas happening between them, only the low music was making the car less awkward. Stephen was driving back with a stiff posture and would take small glances at the shorter man but would quickly look back to the road and tried to forget what had happened.</p><p>Tony however seemed unbothered by what had happened. He actually acted like nothing happened by humming with the music and tapping his index finger on his knees and looking out the window. Although, Tony was mentally cheering for making the detective flustered and trying his hardest on not smiling after seeing the detectives expression when he stole his cigarette. Tony wasn't much of a smoker, but after seeing how those perfect heart shaped lips wrap around the tobacco, he knew he had to give payback for teasing him without knowing it.</p><p>After a couple of hours in the car they finally arrive at Tony's home. As Tony was getting off he offered the detective for a drink, which Stephen hesitates to accept, but quickly smiles and turns off the engine and follows the billionaire to his front door. Stephen admired his home and would stop at small paintings that would catch his attentions or would observe Tony's awards. Stephen wasn't going to lie, the billionaires home was breath taking and would automatically trade his luxury apartment for the mansion, even though the detective wasn't a big fan on mansions. However, he might make an exception on this one.</p><p>As Tony poured them a glass of bourbon he led Stephen to the balcony that oversees New York. Stephen leaned on the rail while playing with his cup with his hands, they talked about various topics until they finished their drinks. Once that happened they both went back inside when Stephen called it a night, Tony nodded his head and escorted him to the door. As they were both walking side by side, a young teen walks out from the kitchen with a bag of chips and a can of soda. Tony smiles at him and quickly calls him over, with a shy smile the teen walks to the adults.</p><p>"Strange I'd like you to meet Peter. Peter this detective Stephen Strange," Tony says with a smile,</p><p>Stephen nods his head with a small smile but noticed how the teens eyes widen and stutters as he speaks, "Y-Your a d-detective?"</p><p>Stephen nods his with a smile, even if he starts having suspicion towards the kid for his nervousness.</p><p>"O-Oh, that's uhh.. that's cool," Peter says and gulps lowly, "Well, I-I should probably get back to my homework," He then leaves hurriedly but glances back with wide eyes and looks away quickly when he locks eyes with Stephens knitted ones,</p><p>"Sorry, he's not much of a talker," Tony says with apologetic smile and rubs his neck with a chuckle,</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry about it," Stephen gives him a a assuring smile, but still has that suspicion in his head, "Didn't take you as a kids person,"</p><p>Tony chuckles as his comment, "I just babysit mean while his aunt gets off from work,"</p><p>Stephen nods his head in understanding and stares at the shorter man with soft eyes. They both stare at each other for quite sometime until the sound of Tony's phone ringing breaks their staring contest. Tony silences his phone and places it back in his pocket before speaking.</p><p>"I hope this adventure makes us square," Tony looks at him with a smile and slowly extends his arm at the detective,</p><p>Stephen chuckles which makes the shorter man widen his smile, "Yeah, were good," he shakes his hand and felt warmth spreading in his chest,</p><p>Stephen then turns around and walks out the door, Tony stood by the door and watched the detective until he was by his car. As soon as Stephen opens his door Tony calls after him.</p><p>"I hope we can do this again," Stephen looks at him and smiles,</p><p>"Sounds good," Stephen says and winks at him before getting in the car,</p><p>Tony smirks and walks back inside his home. As soon as Stephen drives out of Tony's home he lets out a loud sigh and punches the steering wheel when he realized what he did. He didn't know why he was acting like this towards the billionaire, but somehow found it amusing. He didn't know what these feelings were, but deep down he knew he was starting to like them every time he sees the shorter man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New Chapter tomorrow!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few small changes, but other than that it’s all good!<br/>-</p>
<p>          Warnings: Slight Smut ⚠️<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>____________________________________________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks had passed and Stephen still kept in touch with the billionaire. They would hang out as much as possible and Tony would sometimes surprise him with a cup of tea at his work, which earned confused faces from his coworkers, but Stephen would only ignore everyone. That's until Clint would tease him when he sees how Stephen glows around the billionaire. Wong however, was observing his partner intensely and would noticed how Stephen would change when he was around the billionaire or whenever he wasn't having a good day or morning.</p>
<p>Tony's visits became a regular routine whenever he had time off from work, and everyone would greet him whenever he showed up. Both Tony and Stephen had gotten better in their relationship once they started hanging out more often. Both men were brutally the same. Same ego, same stubbornness, intelligence, wealth, and uncontrollable flirtation. Everyone in the station knew this and would make sure to not try and joke with them, unless they wanted to be embarrassed for their rest of their lives.</p>
<p>"Stark is back," Hills says from the counter and without looking up from her work,</p>
<p>Tony smiles and nods at her, "Afternoon Hills,"</p>
<p>As he casually walks in the station everyone greets him with a pat or a 'afternoon Mr. Stark'. In return Tony would smile and pat them on the shoulder. As Tony passed through the double doors he now steps into the detective zone where everyone he knew (thanks to Stephen) was laughing and talking to one another. They all greet him as well when they noticed him standing by the door.</p>
<p>"Stark, nice of you to stop by again," Sam says as he pats the billionaire on the shoulder and leads him more inside the room,</p>
<p>"Yeah, Stephen has been moody these couple of weeks, care to do your magic?" Clint says from his desk as he bounces a small ball on the ground,</p>
<p>Tony chuckles at the detectives. They knew him so well. The billionaire understood right away what they were talking about since he has seen it through his own eyes. The first time he realized it was when he did a surprised visit and captured the moment where Stephen roughly slams a stack of papers on his desk and throwing something at the wall with frustration. He stayed standing in the shadows for a couple of seconds before walking towards the detective who was now sitting at his chair and having his hands covering his face.</p>
<p>Tony hates seeing him like that so he does everything in his power to make him feel better. He'll either take him for a walk, for a long ride, or for a quick drink at the nearest bar, and with the famous Tony Stark smirk he instantly brings a small smile on the taller mans face. Which is something Tony loved and wished to only see that smile for as long as he can. Tony missed being around the detective, it has been weeks that he hasn't seen Stephen and he was dying for just a small smile or a look into those beautiful piercing eyes of his. The billionaire has been so busy with his inventions and interviews that he hasn't had any time to visit Stephen. They did talk every once and a while but Stephen also had work to do.</p>
<p>After being friends and getting to know Tony, Stephen went back to do more research and trying to figure who exactly was the murderer. It didn't take long for him to find out who it was, but of course it's always one of those cases where the villain has heavy security around them and making them harder to capture. That has never stopped Stephen before, but after becoming friends with Tony he couldn't seem to think straight. Wherever he would look he would see him, when he would close his eyes he would see that beautiful smile, and whatever these feelings are were getting him moody and frustrated. He did his best to not take his frustration out on his friends, but it was impossible since any little comment they would make would irritate him.</p>
<p>Wong on the other side was used to this kind of thing and has been through it before. With Christine, and he knew exactly why his partner/ best friend was having these feelings once again. It was pretty obvious for him, and he knew right away when he first caught the detective staring at the billionaire with glimmer in his eyes he knew right away. Stephen had fallen for Tony Stark.</p>
<p>However, he never did confront his friend about his theory. Instead he kept it to himself until his friend would figure it out, and when he did Wong would be there for him. Just like he was there with the Christine incident.</p>
<p>Stephen may be one of the most greatest detectives, but he can be completely clueless when it comes to relationships, and Wong is there to prove his stubborn ass wrong.</p>
<p>"So where is Godzilla?" Tony asks while looking around the room and glancing towards the detectives desk, but not seeing him anywhere,</p>
<p>Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They made comments like, <em>'he was here'</em> or <em>'I saw him in Fury's office'</em> or <em>'Probably went out for a jog'</em> making Tony roll his eyes at their guesses.</p>
<p>"He's down in the gym," Wong says as he comes into the room,</p>
<p>Tony smiles widely, "Wong! The one person I seem to fail at making you smile,"</p>
<p>Wong only stares at him with his permanent boring face and walks to his desk. Tony chuckles at him and starts to walk towards the hall where the man came from, but stopped in his tracks when he realized he wasn't that familiar with the building. As he turns back towards everyone and was about to ask, Wong had beat him to the punch.</p>
<p>"Down the hall to the left, and take the elevator to floor G," Tony smiles and sends him a small kiss which Wong only rolls his eyes at,</p>
<p>Tony was about to walk away but remembered about his party he was going to have, "Oh also, I'm having a small event at my place. Feel free to stop by,"</p>
<p>Everyone thanked him for the invitation and started having conversations about how awesome his party will be. With a cocky smirk Tony walks down the hall and into the elevator to find Stephen. As he was in the elevator he felt butterflies in his stomach when he was finally going to see Stephen after weeks of not seeing him. The thought of seeing those beautiful orbs and that knee weakening smile made his stomach do flips. As he was in the elevator he realized how boring their music was, so he somehow hacked into their system and added a couple songs from his playlist and winked at the camera as a thank you.</p>
<p>As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the song <em>'Flowers'</em> by Moby is heard in the hall. Tony smirks and follows the music. <em>‘Perfect song for the perfect a man’</em> Tony thought as he continued to walk towards the room where Stephen was at. The closer he got, the louder the music was getting. Then the sight of someone doing pull- ups is seen through a glass window, and Tony knew right away who it was. The door was already open so Tony leaned on the doorway and observes the man doing pull-ups and couldn't help but feel turned on as he stares at detectives naked sweaty back, and feeling his mouth go dry when he sees his back muscles flexing each time he goes up.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the detective to feel like someone was watching him. Once he landed back on the ground he turned his head with a raised eyebrow and breathing in heavily when he sets his eyes on the shorter man who was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him.</p>
<p>"Don't stop on my account," Tony says with a smirk and making the detective chuckle which makes his toned abs to flex,</p>
<p>"What do you want Stark," Stephen didn't mean to sound like an asshole but this case has gotten him to become like this and the way he starts to feel around the billionaire wasn't helping,</p>
<p>"Nice to see you too," Tony ignores his harsh greeting and only smiles at him as he walks inside the gym,</p>
<p>Stephen sighs before replying, "Sorry, didn't mean to..-,"</p>
<p>"It's alright, I have my days as well," Tony says with a shrug and a comforting smile,</p>
<p>Stephen nods his head and walks to a small bench to retrieve his muscle shirt. Tony stared and kept his eyes fixed on the detectives back and somewhat noticed a scar on his upper shoulder blade but quickly looks away when he was turning around. Stephen took a sip of his water before walking towards the shorter man, and couldn't help but let out a small smile when he saw how the billionaire gulped and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"So what's with the visit?" Stephen asks as he wipes his sweaty face with a towel,</p>
<p>Tiny shrugs, "Just came by to see how things are,"</p>
<p>"Well quick fact, not having a great day,"</p>
<p>"Perfect! Because I have something for you to loosen your mind," Tony says as he claps his hands together,</p>
<p>Instead of answering Stephen only raises an eyebrow and motions the billionaire to continue with his idea.</p>
<p>"Party. At my place," Tony says with a smirk and opens his arms wide,</p>
<p>Stephen stares at him with unreadable eyes, but replies back, "I'll pass," with that the detective walks towards the machine fly,</p>
<p>Tony tries to convince him as he looks at the detective when he picks the weight he wants. However, Stephen was only ignoring him and focusing on the lifting and burning sensation he was feeling on his arms and focusing on his breathing. Little did he know he was getting Tony pretty annoyed and was expecting the unexpected. Tony forcefully stops the machine half way and making Stephen grunt when it becomes heavy and starts to burn in his chest, along with his arms. The detective glares at him when he sees Tony leaning towards the gap of the machine with a smile and only gripping the machine harder. Making Stephen grit his teeth as he lets out a low groan when it starts to burn even more.</p>
<p>"Being alone won't make you feel less frustrated," Tony says with a stern face and a serious tone,</p>
<p>Stephen grunts but replies back, "I'm fine,"</p>
<p>"Then what's with the eighty pounds and the punching gloves?" Stephen looks at him with hard eyes and knowing to well Tony won't drop it until he agrees to go to his party,</p>
<p>Stephen then tried to let go of the machine, but his arms were starting to get weak and sore from not moving and Tony would only grip harder, making it impossible for Stephen to let go.</p>
<p>"I'll make you a deal," Tony says, "You beat me in a game of pull-ups, then you won't have to come,"</p>
<p>Stephen stays quiet as Tony explains the rules, "But if I win, you have to come to my party," Stephen really didn't want to go, not because he was not having a good day, but because Tony would be there in his famous suits and looking dashing as ever, and Stephen honestly wanted to avoid that as much as possible,</p>
<p>With a devilish smirk appearing on his face, Stephen leans in and speaks out, "Alright Stark, your on,"</p>
<p>Tony smiles back and carefully helps the detective free his sore arms and steps away from him. As Stephen stretches his sore arms, Tony tosses his black blazer on a nearby bench and rolls his sleeves to his elbows as he walks towards the pull-up bar with Stephen behind him. As they position in front of each other Tony sends him a wink as he stretches.</p>
<p>"First person to reach fifty is the winner," Tony says as Stephen nods his head,</p>
<p>"Ready.. Go!" Both men quickly grab on to the bar and start doing pull-ups,</p>
<p>After the thirtieth pull-up it began to burn for both men, unfortunately Stephen was used to it and continued, Tony on the other was starting to pant since he was uncomfortable with his dress shirt and hasn't had time to do actual exercise, but he never gave up. He wanted to win the bet and he wanted him to be at the party.If they both ended with a tie, Tony wasn't going to give up until he won. As Stephen was getting close to his victory he somehow glanced at the shorter man with a smirk, but that soon faded when he catches the billionaire grunting and slightly seeing sweat rolling down his neck and seeing how a vein pops out from his neck.</p>
<p>That made all his movements stop. Stephen stared as if he has never seen someone sweat and look that good while working out. Little did he know he was holding all his weight and barely realizing the burn in his arms and chest, that's until he heard Tony grunt out a loud 'fifty!' That made him drop down from the bar and massage the soreness that was building on his shoulder. Stephen massaged his shoulder as he let out small pained groans and trying to avoid the billionaires smirk.</p>
<p>"I win," Tony says with a proud smile,</p>
<p>Stephen snorts and continues to massage his shoulder and chest. "Whatever,"</p>
<p>Tony only smirks as he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, "So I'll see you at the party?"</p>
<p>Stephen shakes his head with disbelief and rolls his eyes as he tries to focus on the pain instead of the annoying smirk on the billionaires face. The only reason he was avoiding his eyes was because he'll feel his heart beating and will feel his stomach doing flips every time he'll lock eyes with them.</p>
<p>"Come on it'll be fun," Tony says with pleading eyes and softly pats the detective on his other shoulder that is not hurting,</p>
<p>Stephen finally looks at him in the eyes and sighs heavily when he sees the pleading and knows too well the billionaire will not stop bugging him.</p>
<p>"Fine.. I'll see you there," Tony smiles at him and claps his hands together, earning a small grin on the detectives face,</p>
<p>When everything was done and said, Tony waits for the detective to gather his stuff before leaving back to his own business. Tony would see how the taller man bends down to grab bottles and used towels and didn't hesitate to glance down at mans bottom. Tony smirks and licks his lips but turns around so he won't be caught staring, but also so he won't get caught when he's fixing his slacks that are becoming too tight. After saying farewells to each other Stephen walked straight to the showers and Tony to the elevators. While riding in the elevator, the billionaire couldn't stop the smirk that spread on his face and felt his stomach doing flips when he was finally going to see Stephen again later that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Stephen had gotten home from his shift he decided to kill time by doing more research on the Penn murder until Christine came home from work. He had sent her a quick message saying they were going to an event and to wear something beautiful. Which made Christine smile before calling her boyfriend with curiosity. After explaining their plans for the night he ended the call with a smile when he heard her yelping from excitement over the phone.Once he ended the call he stared at the stacks of paper on the table and sighed in frustration before getting up and walking upstairs to take a shower.</p>
<p>As he was under the shower head he closed his eyes and let the water massage his head. Unfortunately, as soon as he closed his eyes he remembered Tony doing pull-ups and remembering the sweat from his neck. He rapidly opened his eyes and took in deep breaths when he felt his heart beating faster. Then he cursed at himself when he noticed his little friend was growing and becoming a little excited. He then let his right hand slowly reach towards his erection that was growing and closed his eyes when he gripped the base of his cock and let his head hang low when he started to go up and down. Not less than a second he grew harder and was panting under the warm water. He let his other hand rest on the tiles and while his other hand continue with its movements.</p>
<p>He thought of Tony and the way he was grunting as he did his pull-ups and couldn't help but feel more turned on. Deep down he knew he was going to regret this later... <em>extremely</em> regret, but for now he ignored those thoughts and continued to pump himself in a slow motion. Then the sound of a door opening and the sound of Christines voice in his bedroom made him panic and gritted his teeth when he realized what he was doing. He punched the wall before turning the water freezing cold, that woke him up and eased his arousal. Once he collected himself he replied back to Christine. As he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist he walked into his bedroom and found Christine in their closet, looking for a dress for the night.</p>
<p>Once she found the one she walked out and set it on the bed before giving a kiss on the detectives lips. Stephen forced himself to smile, even if he felt guilt eating him on the inside, he forced a smile. For his girlfriend. The name 'girlfriend' made his stomach swirl with guilt and betrayal, but he didn't show it. He was good at that, he was good at hiding his emotions and was a great lier whenever it came to emotions.</p>
<p>Once Christine entered the bathroom Stephen let out a loud frustrated sigh and let a hand down his face before running his fingers through his hair and gripping at it as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe himself and felt guilty for even thinking of a man and pleasuring himself.</p>
<p>For the rest of the day he couldn't meet Christine in the eyes, every time he did, he only felt guilty again and would only see Tony. Although, he will still give her pecks on the cheek or would hug her as she got dressed, even if guilt was riding in his chest he did his best to ignore it. After seeing Christine doing final touches to her hair, he decided to get ready. The whole time she got ready he was in the living room doing his research while having music blasting in the speaker. He decided to wear a black blazer on top of a white button up, with navy jeans and black white shoes. Christine only had a red dress that reached her knees with a diamond necklace that Stephen had gave her for their anniversary. When she finished getting ready she turned around before putting on her favorite perfume.</p>
<p>Stephen looked at her up and down and let out a breathy chuckle, making Christine blush and look down while putting a piece of hair behind her ear. Then of course the event in the shower came back and made him drop his smile, but quickly replaces it by clearing his throat and offering her his arm. She smiles and hooks her arm with his. As they get in the detectives Corvette they drive off to the billionaires house, and making Stephen more nervous and guilty as he drove off, especially since Christine had her fingers intertwined with his on her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>As they arrive at the mansion, Christine gasps when she sees the three story home from the window and makes a comment about how beautiful it is. Stephen however, only smiles and nods at her as in agreement and finds an empty place to park, but as he was looking for any available spot something catches his attention. Straight ahead was a sign that read <em>'Reserved for Detective Strange'</em>, Stephen only rolls his eyes but couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his face. The parking spot wasn't far from the home, like at all. It was three cars away from the doors where people are walking inside the home.</p>
<p>As Stephen stepped out of his car he went around to help out Christine. Before walking towards the mansion she fixed her dress and checked her reflection in the window, meanwhile she does that, Stephen was looking at the lit house and was becoming nervous the longer he stared at the building. But with a shaky inhale he walks forward with Christine next to him. As the couple were walking up the steps and through the doors a hand on the detectives chest stops him, with a raised eyebrow he looks down at the hand that is resting on his left peck and looks up to see a young man staring back at him with furrowed brows and a clipboard in his hand.</p>
<p>"Invitation Sir," He says with a deep tone,</p>
<p>Stephen only stares at him with his famous stare until the young man drops his tough act. Which was sooner than he thought once he locked eyes with his piercing ones, but before he can ask again someone grabs onto the shorter mans shoulder.</p>
<p>"He's good Kevin," Happy says and pats the young man on his back, "Go ahead Strange,"</p>
<p>Stephen nods his head at Happy with a smile and walks through the doors and into the home where there is people almost everywhere in the house. He stayed standing and observed everyone and everything, people talking, drinking, laughing, and dancing. He has always read and heard people saying Starks parties are always wild and fun, he would only roll his eyes or made sarcastic comments at them, but now that he is standing inside the billionaires home and seeing music, lights and people dancing everywhere. He knew they weren't playing around.</p>
<p>"Strange," Stephen brings his eyes away from the dance floor and lands them on Tony who was walking towards them with a smile,</p>
<p>Stephen felt his mouth go dry when he did a double take on the mans outfit. All black suit with his hair neatly done and a weakening smile on his face. The detective gulps hard, but manages to force a smile at the billionaire.</p>
<p>"Glad you came," Tony says as he shakes the detectives hand before letting his eyes rest on Christine with a smile, "And who's this lovely lady?"</p>
<p>Christine smiles at the compliment and extends her hand towards him, "Christine, the girlfriend."</p>
<p>Stephen will never forget the surprised expression on the billionaires face. He looked at him with pure shocked eyes and somewhat saw disappointment in them, but Tony quickly replaces it with his charming smiles and shakes her hand before giving a peck on top of her hand.</p>
<p>"Really? He never mentioned a girl before,"</p>
<p>"He likes to keep me in the low, but I don't blame him." Christine says with a shrug and a small smile as she hugs Stephens arm tighter,</p>
<p>"It's understandable," Tony says back and looks at Stephen who was staring at Tony the whole time he made conversation with Christine,</p>
<p>They stayed staring at each for quite sometime before the sound of cheering is heard behind them. With a chuckle Tony speaks again.</p>
<p>"Please welcome," He says and gestures towards his home, "The bar is free so knock yourselves out,"</p>
<p>Christine thanks him before he left upstairs with a man in a suit next to him. Stephen watches as Tony walks up the stairs and sees how the billionaire smiles and laughs with the man as they continue to walk up the stairs and disappears into a group. The feeling in his chest was getting stronger and was making him more uncomfortable, especially since he remembers the shower incident and feeling that guilt once again when Christine grips his hand and leads him towards the bar where the rest of his friends were at.</p>
<p>The detective felt himself blushing at the moment when he keeps remembering the shower incident, but wanted to slap himself for even thinking about it while holding hands with Christine. His Girlfriend. However, he will ignore his feelings, he will forget about the shower, and he will have fun with his friends and will have a great night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>After a couple of hours had past Stephen had completely forgotten about everything and was only focusing on his friends and having a good time. He would joke around with them, reply sarcastically at times or would play games with them. He kept his drinking on check since he was the only option on driving back home, Christine was another option but he wanted her to drink and have fun as well. In Stephens opinion he knew she earned it for working hard and coming home late, Stephen may be a detective who solves crimes, shoots at suspects, stops drug deals and protects his home, and being called a 'hero.' But in the detectives head he saw Christine as the real hero since she's the one who saves lives and does her best to keep someone alive.</p>
<p>"Drink up," Clint says to Sam as he makes the coin into an empty glass,</p>
<p>Sam glares at him before gulping down his brown liquid and making a sour face when it burns his throat. Stephen chuckles at his friends and takes a sip of his drink as he looks back into the crowd where people are dancing in the middle. Wong was by his side and looking at everyone as well, he had a drink of his own but would take small careful sips since it was practically still full. Just as Stephen was 'having fun' with his friends he hears that one name, and that one name makes his whole stomach do flips and brings him back the incident from earlier in the shower. From the corner of his eye he sees him walking towards them, and he the detective couldn't help but feel his chest tightening.</p>
<p>"Stark, you've got a fine party," Sam says as he pats the billionaire on the shoulder,</p>
<p>Tony shrugs with a smile, "Could be better,"</p>
<p>Everyone chuckles and goes back to their conversations, but Tony lets his eyes land on Stephen. They lock eyes with each other and Tony smirks at him as he lifts his drink to his lips and takes a sip without breaking eye contact. Stephen only stares and clenches his jaw when he begins to feel his chest doing flips. Both men were staring and not noticing how Wong was observing them both behind his drink, he knew what was going on and he knew his friend was confused and clueless at the moment which made him more annoyed by his partner. Clint's voice breaks their staring contest, and Stephen clears his throat as he gulps down his drink before turning back around in his seat and ordering himself another whiskey.</p>
<p>Tony stood there talking to them and would take small glances at Stephen whenever he would feel his eyes on him. However, whenever Tony would catch him staring he wouldn't look away, not even when the billionaire would send him a small smirk or a small wink. He will continue to stare until the detective needed more liquor in his system. A couple minutes passed and Tony was still there, which was making Stephen more anxious and was smoking like crazy so he won't let the feeling in his chest take over him. After a while Happy stands next to the billionaire and whispers something in his ear.</p>
<p>"There a problem Stark?" Clint asks as he takes a sip of his drink,</p>
<p>"Nothing I can't handle," Tony says with a comforting smile, "Enjoy the rest of the night boys," With that the billionaire waves at them and walks away with Happy,</p>
<p>Before turning the corner he looks back and locks eyes with Stephen one last time. Tony smiles at him before disappearing and is out of sight. Stephen takes a long drag from his cigarette and drinks the rest of his whiskey before exhaling his tobacco. He hated mixing them since they would make him feel dizzy and sometimes nauseous, but right now he was hoping to get either those feelings so he can have an excuse to leave home. Unfortunately, before he can take another drag he sees Christine walking towards him with a smile, making him toss his cigarette in his drink and waving his hands in the air to remove the smell away from him.</p>
<p>Christine hates it when he smokes, that was the only thing she loathed from him. She had lost her father due to lung cancer, and ever since then she hated tobacco. He had promised her he would stop, but whenever work would become to frustrating he couldn't help but smoke at least one. Or whenever he feels stress he will smoke like a damn chimney, like now.</p>
<p>"Dance with me," Christine says as she grabs his hand,</p>
<p>Stephen lets a small smile appear on his face as he slowly shakes his head. She continues to plead but he would shake his head instead. She drops his hand and rolls her eyes at him with hurt in her eyes, Sam was seeing the incident the whole time and only scoffs in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I'll dance with you sweetheart, leave grumpy here," Christine looks at Sam but slowly smiles at him as she walks to the dance floor with him,</p>
<p>Clint pats his shoulder before leaving the bar to find his wife before taking her down to the dance floor as well. Stephen only sighs in frustration and turns in his seat so that he is facing the bar instead, he didn't mean to act like an asshole, but for some reason he just didn't feel like dancing. At least not with her. And the thought of that was only making him feel more guilty and more confused. As the detective sat on the bar stool he gulps the rest of his drink before calling the bartender and ordering himself another one.</p>
<p>As his drink is placed in front of him he closes his eyes and lets a hand massage his forehead when he feels a small headache trying to come out.</p>
<p>"What the matter?" Wong's voice is heard beside him, but that doesn't make the detective look up,</p>
<p>Instead of answering he only shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink. His partner only rolls his eyes at his stubbornness, and decides to speak his truth since he can't keep it inside anymore.</p>
<p>"You know the longer you keep it to yourself.. the harder it gets right," That made the detective look at him with furrowed brows,</p>
<p>"What?" Stephen asks as he leans his forearms on the counter,</p>
<p>Wong looks at him with a bored expression but lets a hand rest on his shoulder, "I was here before, and I will still be here for you Stephen,"</p>
<p>"I'm still not following," Stephen says with pure confusion,</p>
<p>"You may be a great detective Strange, but you are a clueless man at times," Wong says</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephen says with knitted brows and a harsh tone,</p>
<p>Wong only sighs and removes his hand to grab his drink from the counter and walks away but turns back around as he speaks out.</p>
<p>"Chose,"</p>
<p>Stephen stays dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before realizing what he meant. He turns back around in his seat and stares daggers at his glass, he knew what Wong was talking about but he hated his words since he knew exactly what he was referring to. He didn't want to think of them so instead he ordered another drink, then other one, and then a second one, then a third until he had lost count. It didn't take him long to feel numb throughout his whole body and feel calm as well. The whole time he was drinking he didn't notice how most of the people at the party had already left, there was still a few people there but not as much as before.</p>
<p>Clint had left after his second drink, and Wong had left a couple seconds after him. Then Sam was next to say his farewells to everyone. Stephen didn't really know where Christine was at the moment but he didn't really care since she was a talker and he knew she can find her way to any conversation. As Stephen continued to sit in the bar he ordered another drink, as the bartender finished refilling his glass he was about to walk away, but Stephen stopped him as he gripped the bottle.</p>
<p>"Leave it here," He says through slurred words,</p>
<p>The bartender gives an apologetic smile, "Sorry sir but other people are asking for the same drink,"</p>
<p>Stephen looks up from his glass and stares at him with hard eyes which makes the poor man gulp. As he stared at him with frightening eyes a familiar voice settles next to him, making Stephen tense in his seat.</p>
<p>"It's okay kid, we got more in the back," Tony says with a comforting smile,</p>
<p>The younger male nods his head and places the Jack Daniels bottle in front of the detective before walking away without looking into his eyes. Stephen only chuckles and grabs the bottle before glancing towards the billionaire with a satisfying smirk on his face, making Tong chuckle at him.</p>
<p>"I thought cops were supposed to be the good guys?" Tony says,</p>
<p>Stephen rolls his eyes and takes a long sip from the bottle before pointing a finger at the shorter man.</p>
<p>"It's <em>detective</em>... and not all of us are," Stephen slurs his words but still smiles at the billionaire,</p>
<p>Tony chuckles and continues to stare into those blue green orbs, then in an instant his smile drops when he knows something is wrong.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>Stephen snickers, "No.. I'm not,"</p>
<p>Before Tony can ask Stephen beats him to the punch, and starts to become worried when he speaks out.</p>
<p>"I can't s-stop thinking about it,"</p>
<p>"About what?" Tony asks with furrowed brows,</p>
<p>Stephens sniffs, "You,"</p>
<p>It was barely audible, but Tony heard loud and clear and felt his heart beating faster as he processed the detectives words. At first he felt like laughing for thinking it as a joke, but then he saw how the detective was looking at him with hard eyes. The billionaire can only stare in his eyes, he hadn't expected those words but felt his heart jumping with excitement, however, he still couldn't help but feel sadness in his chest when he knows the detective is drunk and will most likely not remember their conversation.</p>
<p>"You.. you are always in m’head," Stephen speaks with his voice cracking at the end,</p>
<p>Whenever he drank his voice would always crack for some odd reason, but didn't complain since many people found it adorable.</p>
<p>"Wh..- Why are you in my head?" Tony looks at him with soft eyes,</p>
<p>"How bout we get you home huh?" Tony removes the bottle from the detectives hand and places it behind him as he gets up from his stool,</p>
<p>Stephen shakes his head and grips onto the billionaires forearm, and realizing with a blurry vision he only has his black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.</p>
<p>"I can't stop th-thinking about you," Tony looks at him and feeling his heart racing the longer he stares, if the alcohol wasn't talking for the detective he would have kissed him there and then, but he played it off with a chuckle and helped the taller man on his feet,</p>
<p>"Your drunk, lets get you home," With that Tony walks away from the bar with a drunken Stephen by his side,</p>
<p>As they were carefully walking down the steps Christine had glanced over her shoulder with a smile, but soon dropped it when she saw her boyfriend being carried off with a panting Tony. She quickly walks towards both men and helps the billionaire by grabbing Stephens other arm and placing it around her neck. The three of them stumble out the home and carefully down the steps. Before Christine can walk away to the car Tony stops her and offerd a ride back to their home.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I didn't have much to drink," Christine says with a smile and steadies Stephen by his shoulder,</p>
<p>"I insist, Happy," Tony nods at his friend who nods his head back and walks away to retrieve an SUV,</p>
<p>Once the black truck was in front of them Tony helps Stephen into the truck and carefully shuts the door once he's seated.</p>
<p>"Thank you Mr. Stark," Christine says,</p>
<p>"Please, just Tony," Christine smiles and walks to him to place a small peck on his cheek,</p>
<p>He gives her his famous smirk and looks towards the detective who was in the car, looking at him with drunk eyes but quickly looks away. Tony smiles and waves at them as he watches the black SUV drive off from his home and into the street, Tony didn't what to feel at the moment, but deep down felt like screaming from excitement and fear. No matter how hard he flirted with the detective he never knew or thought Stephen would have the same feelings towards him, and that honestly scared him. It has been a while since he was in a relationship, he had convinced himself he wouldn't fall for anyone after his painful breakup, but then when he went to confront the detective.... he knew right away that his heart had chosen for him.</p>
<p>Once Happy drove off, Tony went back inside his home and went to look for Rhodey to explain what had happened. He needed to tell someone and usually that would be Pepper, but she had left the event earlier and Rhodey was his only and best option at the moment. The billionaire didn't care if he had to tell his best friend everything from the start, he was his best friend and he knew it was going to be a long night for both men.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, Happy pulls up to the detectives home and helps Christine with a drunk Stephen up the steps until they are standing in front of the elevator. As it opened Christine walks first and then Happy with Stephen by his side step in as well. Finally reaching to their floor, Christine leads Happy to their place and opens the door for the poor man who was slightly panting as he was carrying a half unconscious Stephen. Christine quickly grabs Stephens other arm and helps Happy up the stairs to their bedroom, with a soft kick to the door they walk in and gently lay the detective on the bed. Who instantly rolls on his stomach and starts to snore less than a second.</p>
<p>Happy let's out a breathy chuckle and stretches his sore arm while staring at the man on the bed who was snoring pretty loud. Christine thanks him for the ride and the help before escorting him to the door, Happy gives her a smile as he walks out the door.</p>
<p>"Oh and Happy? Do you mind bringing his car back to the loft?" Christine asks before closing the door,</p>
<p>Happy nods his head, "Of course, I was just about to ask you the same thing,"</p>
<p>Christine smiles and hands him Stephens car keys, with a final thank you and a wave Happy leaves down the hall until he disappears in the elevator. Christine sighs and closes the door gently, she stays standing there for a few seconds before walking to the kitchen to grab something to drink. After that is done she goes up the stairs to her bedroom, once she's there she stands by the doorway as she observes her boyfriend that is completely passed out on their bed. She hates seeing him this way, and she hasn't seen this side of Stephen for quite sometime. So she wondered what happened that made him turn this way, whatever it was she ignored it with a shrug and thought she will talk about it with him once he is sober and awake.</p>
<p>Little did she know the only reason he drank himself stupid, was because of a sarcastic, stubborn billionaire who can't seem to stop making his way into her boyfriends head. Maybe she did have some suspicions about her boyfriends emotions, after the party she had realized how lost Stephen would get whenever he was around the billionaire. She would see how he will freeze or stay quiet as he would observe the billionaire talking, or would stare at him as if he has never seen a human before. She didn't want to think any further and being called crazy, so she tried to drop those thoughts and changed into more comfortable clothes. Before joining her drunk boyfriend in bed she made sure to place a bucket near his side and a few pills on his nightstand incase she misses him in the morning. She also made sure to get rid of his shoes along with his blazer, she didn't feel like suffering with the rest of his clothing so she left him in his jeans and white button up.</p>
<p>As she climbs on her side of the bed she glances at Stephen one last time before giving him a small kiss on his cheek and notices how he stirs in his sleep, before having a small smile spreading on his lips. She smiles softly and closes her eyes, just as she was dozing off she heard a light voice coming from her boyfriend. She tensed in her spot when she heard what he had said, but quickly tried to avoid that name that slipped from his mouth and only convinces herself he is only drunk, but then she heard that name again.</p>
<p>"Tony.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!!<br/>-<br/>Next chapter will be up tomorrow! 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen can’t bring himself to face the billionaire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating the story for three days I believe, been busy with homework and school.<br/>-<br/>But here y’all go!! ✨♥️<br/>-<br/>Also I made a few changes, I was rereading this chapter and boy.... was I cringing so hard. Anyways, I might be changing a few things for the upcoming chapters! So be prepared!!! 💙<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Enjoy!<br/>-<br/>-<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright light coming through the small gap from the window makes Stephen stir in his sleep. Then the feeling of a warm hand on his forehead makes him slowly open his eyes. He keeps one eyelid close when the light sends a sharp pain to his head, he groans from it and tries to lay on his back but someone stops him from doing so. With a blurry vision he realizes its Christine sitting in front of him as she looks at him with care and is gently rubbing his sweaty cheek with her thumb. In all honesty, he didn't know why he was sweating so much, but he didn't get to think of it much when a wave of nausea makes its way to him.</p><p>Christine must have read his face because she quickly grabs the bucket and places it in front of Stephen. He doesn't waste time and practically places his entire face in the bucket as he relieves his stomach. Everything he had drank from the previous night is now being dumped in the bucket, and making the smell only more stronger and making the detective more nauseas. Which of course made him throw up even more. While relieving his toxic Christine was rubbing his back, once he somewhat gathered himself he laid back down in the bed with a groan. He touches his head when he feels it pounding and sighs softly before opening one eyelid to glance at Christine who was looking at him with serious eyes.</p><p>He doesn't remember much from the previous night, but that doesn't stop the detective to look at her with apologetic eyes. Stephen knows he over drank that night because the headache and the nausea is too obvious. He hasn't woken up with a hangover for a couple of months now, since he promised Christine he wouldn't drink as much.</p><p>He kept staring at her and watched as she grabbed a small towel and starts to wipe away his sweaty forehead.</p><p>"Your burning," She says with a sigh and continues to wipe his face,</p><p>He somewhat groans in his throat when another wave of pain settles on his forehead and temples. He closes his eyes and sighs to try and ignore the pain, but it still continues to torture his head. When he opens his eyes they automatically find Christines, he stares at her and grabs her hand from his head and brings it to his mouth. He kisses her knuckles softly and gently before looking back to her eyes with a shy smile on his lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry," He tells her with a raspy throat,</p><p>She places her other hand on top of his and kisses his hand before replying, "Stephen you don't have to apologize, you were just having fun,"</p><p>Stephen sighs and smiles at her, which she returns before bending down andpecks his lips.He kisses back, but for some reason it did not feel right, deep down, he didn't really feel anything in his chest. At least not like before. Before when he would kiss her, he would feel his chest warm or would feel fuzzy like butterflies are flying around, and this time he doesn't feel anything. Just pure... disappointment, and maybe a bit of guilt when he remembers the shower incident from the previous day. Obviously he doesn't show it, instead he smiles against her lips and pecks them one last time before getting up from the bed.</p><p>As he gets up he realizes he is still in the same clothes, but he quickly removes his button up when he feels it sticking to his skin. Christine smiles as she observes his toned body as she hands him a pill and a glass of water. Stephen gives her a fake smirk and accepts the pill with water. After taking the pill and finishing the water he walks towards his bathroom and into the shower, where he stays for possibly an hour. His headache was slowly going away under the steaming water, after shampooing his hair and the rest of his body he decided to stay under the water for a couple of more minutes. However, after a minute passed he slowly started remembering the event from last night which made his heart start racing when he slightly remembers what said to Tony.</p><p>He inhales sharply but ends up coughing when he accidentally inhaled water through his nose. After controlling himself he pinched the bridge of his nose and felt like disappearing from the world or hiding from everyone, but he quickly realized he only told Tony and nobody else. That still doesn't stop the detective from feeling embarrassed and turning red when he thinks about those words once again. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel from the door he walks out the restroom. After changing into fresh clothes he walks out of his room before grabbing his phone from the nightstand, as soon as his screen goes on he feels his stomach swirling when he sees five missed calls from Tony and three unread messages.</p><p>It took everything in his power to not toss his phone towards the wall and let it break apart. Instead the detective placed his phone in his sweats and walked out of his room. Walking down his steps the smell of bacon is filled in the air, making his stomach more uncomfortable, probably due to the fact of feeling nauseous still or maybe it was Tony. Maybe both. Stephen groans as he clutched his stomach with one hand and continues to make his way where the smell is getting bigger. Christine was in the kitchen doing breakfast.. -no scratch that, brunch since it was noon already- and she had her back faced to the detective.</p><p>Music was playing lowly in the kitchen and Christine was slightly dancing while cooking her eggs. Stephen smiles at her but that soon vanishes when he remembered about Tony and other stuff from the previous night.</p><p>With a shaky sigh Stephen walks inside the kitchen and towards the refrigerator. He pulls out an orange juice but he saw there was an unopened can of 7up which he quickly grabs and takes a long sip from it, making him groan when it burns his throat. He then closes his eyes when it makes his stomach less angry and more relaxed. Once Christine was done with everything, she places hers and Stephens plate on the table, which makes the detective look at her with uneasy eyes. Even if he had somewhat relieved everything from his stomach he still felt unsure about eating food, but with a stern look Stephen sits on his chair and carefully eats his food.</p><p>They both eat in silence, but would have small conversations as they ate. However, throughout their brunch Stephens phone kept ringing until he got annoyed and silenced his phone. He placed it on the table and Christine couldn't help but glance at whoever was calling with such urgency, she furrowed her brows in confusion when she saw Tony's name.</p><p>"Why won't you just answer?" She asks as she takes another bite of her scrambled eggs,</p><p>Stephen shrugs as he drinks his soda, "He can leave a message,"</p><p>Christine didn't ask further questions when she saw Stephen clenching his jaw. She didn't want to think about it too much, even if she wondered if something happened between them back at the party. Once they both finished their plate Stephen helped clean the kitchen, it was the least he can do since she made him food for his hungover. After that was done Christine mentioned her taking a shower since she got called in for work, Stephen nods his head and gives her a peck on the cheek. As Stephen was walking away from the kitchen a knock is heard at the door, making Stephen furrowed his brows but quickly changing his expression from fear when he thinks it's Tony behind the door.</p><p>Christine starts to walk to the door, but before she can reach the handle he stops her, "If it's Stark say I'm still in bed," He then starts to walk towards the stairs,</p><p>"Did something happened between you two?" She asks which makes the detective flinch with annoyance but tries his best to not snap at her,</p><p>"We just... had a disagreement," He lies and turns back around without another word,</p><p>Christine watches as he disappears up the stairs and furrowed her brows with confusion and worry. Even if she is having suspicions about her boyfriends change of behavior, she worries he will lose Tony. She has seen how Stephen gets whenever he mentions the billionaire, or whenever he's around him. She has seen how Stephen has been more open and more happier whenever he hangs out with the billionaire, aside from Wong, she hasn't seen him this way in a long time. Especially when work becomes too much, Stephen always comes home with a smile on his face, and she knows why he has that smile plastered on his face.</p><p>It's because of Tony.</p><p>The knocking gets more louder which breaks Christine out of her thoughts. She walks towards the door and undoes the chains before opening it and revealing the one and only Tony Stark at her doorstep. She smiles at him and greets him, which he kindly returns.</p><p>"Is uhh.. is Stephen in?" He asks,</p><p>She gives her best sad smile as she replies back, "He's still asleep,"</p><p>Tony nods his head at her, even he doesn't buy it and knows she's lying. Ever since those words came out from the detective, Tony couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. He tossed and he turned in bed until he couldn't take it anymore. With a frustrated sigh Tony removes the covers from his body and gets up from the bed. He makes his way to the garage where he will spend the rest of the night until his body decides to pass out. When he woke up the first thing that came to mind was Stephen and ever since then he tried calling his number, but would only get a voicemail. He then messaged the detective but wouldn't receive one back. So with a defeat sigh he grabs random keys from his counter and walks out his door.</p><p>The drive seemed like a blur, but before he knew he was already getting off the freeway and into the detectives neighborhood. As he was getting closer to Stephens apartment he was debating on turning back, but once he saw that luxury apartment his fear and nervousness went out his head. He needed to talk to him and he was going to talk to him, he wanted the actual truth from Stephen and not from drunk Stephen. Tony needed to know if it was true, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.</p><p>"I'll let him know you stopped by," Christine says,</p><p>Tony nods his head and starts to walk away but then stops, "Can you tell him to give me a call? I'd like to talk about things,"</p><p>Christine smiles at him and nods her head, "Of course, goodbye Tony,"</p><p>With a wave Christine watches Tony walk down the hall until he disappears into the elevator. Little did they both know Stephen was standing on the stairs and hearing the whole time, he couldn't bear to meet him face to face after last night and his embarrassing moment. Especially if he wants to <em>'talk about things'</em> like if Stephen was going to talk about last night in front of Christine or when he knew she was in the apartment. When the detective hears the door close he quietly walks up the steps and towards his office, he closes the door to avoid Christines questions, since he knows he won't have the answers to them at the moment.</p><p>To forget about the recent incident, Stephen continues with his search about the Penn Murder. Lately he has been doing all kinds of research and had recently found a new victim. His name was Jack Thompson. He was a perfect match for the crime and had already been put in the system for the murder of Ben Parker that had just happened not too long ago. For the rest of the day he worked and listened to the low music that was playing from his desktop. The sound of knocking makes the detective glance up from his work, only to see Christine walking inside with her scrubs.</p><p>He smiles at her and puts down the folder he was looking at when she walks around the table and sits down on his lap. Something he definitely doesn't tense up to. With a forced smile -again- he pretends to not be uncomfortable when he feels her on top of his lap.</p><p>"I'm gonna head out already," Christine says as she lets her fingers run through this grey wings and tangles them at the back of his head,</p><p>"Okay," He says and stares at her eyes,</p><p>She smiles back to him and starts to lean forward to give him a goodbye kiss. Even if Stephen was screaming on the inside to move away, he kept his guard down and let her place her lips on his. They kiss until Stephens phone starts to ring, which Stephen feels relief for and couldn't help but feel guilty. As Christine gives him one last peck she stands from his lap and lets the detective grab his phone from the table. She then sees how he stares at his screen with knitted brows before silencing his phone and tossing it back on the table with small sigh.</p><p>"Just talk to him," She says when she knows who exactly it was,</p><p>Stephen looks at her as he runs a hand through his hair from frustration, but tries to not let it show on his face.</p><p>"Yeah I'll umm.. I'll give him a call during lunch," Instead of saying anything else she looks at him with a hard stare which makes him chuckle, "I promise,"</p><p>She smiles at him and starts to walk out his office with him right behind her. He walks her down the steps and towards the door, he gives her a final peck on the cheek before closing the door and letting out a loud sigh. Everything was getting him more confused at the moment, especially his feelings towards Christine. He feared he was losing feelings for her and was gaining feelings for someone else, but being the stubborn man that he is, he refuses to believe those thoughts. However, he lets out a groan when he sees his phone ringing again and seeing Tony's name on the screen. This time he lets it ring as he gets ready for work. He remembered making a promise to Christine, but he knew he wasn't going to follow his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After trying to convince Fury into letting him go out and do patrols around the blocks, he finally accepts his favor without any questions. Which Stephen mentally thanks him for since he doesn't feel like explaining to his boss about trying to avoid a man who he is possibly falling for. With a sigh of relief he walks towards Wong who was listening to music through his headphones and sitting down at his desk while having a book out in front of him. Stephen smirks as he walks to his friend when he knows exactly what he's listening to. With a light jab to his shoulder and a nod of his head, Wong stands from his seat and follows him towards the front doors and to his car.</p><p>Throughout the whole ride of doing patrols Stephens phone would keep ringing, that's until he finally opened the messages and replied back to the billionaire with a small 'I'm busy.' That of course didn't stop the billionaire from texting back and blowing up the detectives screen. Wong would take small glances whenever the phone would light up and would roll his eyes when the whole screen was filled with little messages like, <em>'Can we talk?'</em> Or <em>'when are you off?'</em> And a lot of <em>'Asshole! Answer the phone!’</em> Wong was getting fed up with the constant buzzing that he just wanted to reply back to the poor man, but of course he did his best to compose himself and letting Stephen reply to him whenever he felt like it.</p><p>Stephen however, was planning on avoiding Tony completely until he had the courage to talk to him about that night. That of course never happened and throughout the whole day he ignored his messages and calls, which lasted almost the rest of the week.</p><p>Until one afternoon on a Thursday he was driving around the busy streets of New York with Wong when his phone rang for the fifth time that day. Stephen glances at his screen and saw Tony's name, which he quickly mutes his phone and continues to drive. Wong glares at him from the corner of his eye and spoke out with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"You can't avoid him forever,"</p><p>Without looking away from the road Stephen replies, "I'm working,"</p><p>Wong scoffs and looks back out the window. Stephen had somewhat told him what had happened and how he would feel towards the billionaire, and Wong only gave him his full attention as he spoke. Once Stephen finished saying his feelings Wong stood quiet as he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead towards Stephen, then in less than a second Wong starts to have a smile forming on his face. Stephen squints his eyes at his friend but quickly rolls his eyes when he has a feeling on what he's thinking, so instead of hearing those words coming out he quickly gets up from the couch and walks out of the lunch room. Stephen was stubborn as hell and he didn't want to believe those feelings, because he didn't want to hurt Christine or maybe because he's scared to test those feelings.</p><p>After driving around for quite sometime Stephen wanted to take a break and get something to drink. He stops at a small Cafe where he regularly gets his teas and ordered his usual while Wong waited in the car. Stephen stood by a shelf while waiting for his drink and was scrolling through his phone when he had the feeling of being watched, he looks up from his phone to see a man staring at him intensely. Before Stephen can glance back down he catches the moment where the man sends him a smile and a wink, which Stephen lowly snorts and walks to his drinks that was waiting on the counter. As he was grabbing his cup the same man that was staring at him made his way towards him and smoothly slides a piece of paper on the counter, instead of Stephen looking up the man with annoyance he rudely walks away from him.</p><p>He wasn't in the mood for people flirting with him, especially men. Or maybe he wished it was someone else. Once he reached his car he grumpily gets in and starts to drive down the road while taking careful sips of his tea, Wong saw how his partner was annoyed about something and he only sighs in frustration when he knows his friend is only making things harder for himself. After a while of driving around Stephen decides to head back to the station, but as he was driving down the street something catches his eye from the right side of the street. Stopping the car, Stephen reverses until he is in the middle of the road and looking forward towards an alley where there are two people.</p><p>"What?" Wong asks as he follows Stephens gaze,</p><p>He sees how two people are standing in the alley. One had a black sweater with its hoodie on their head and the other was hiding behind a dumpster. However, Stephen was only keeping his eyes on the person with the black sweater, something was telling him to stay and see who it was. Then when the person slightly turned and revealing their face, Stephen literally feels his heart dropping to his stomach and feeling rage invading his veins when he saw him extending his hand towards this person and having a plastic bag with powder in his hand when he pulls alway. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe he was seeing <em>Peter</em> buying drugs in an alley from a stranger.</p><p>Without hesitation and another word, Stephen gets off from the car and starts to walk towards the alley, ignoring Wong's questions. As he was getting closer he yelled at both males, catching their attention and sees how Peters eyes go wide while the other male starts to panic. The dealer looks at Peter with rage in his eyes.</p><p>"You sold me out?!?," He yells at the poor teen,</p><p>"N-no! I-I didn't-.. I didn't even know I was followed I swear!"</p><p>Before Stephen knew the dealer pulled out a knife and swung at the teen, slashing his forearm. Stephen quickly ran, tackling the man to the ground, but catches Peter bolting down the alley. Luckily, Wong had gotten off the car when he saw his friend running inside the alley. As he ran beside him Stephen took the opportunity to run after Peter who was still running down the alley. He then sees how the teen turns a corner, with a quicker pace he turns the exact corner but stops in his tracks when he's in a dead end with a panicked Peter. The teenager turns around with wide eyes, breathing heavily and clutching his bloody forearm as he starts sobbing. Awhile pleading to Stephen.</p><p>"Don't to tell Mr. Stark! Please don't tell him!"</p><p>"Hey hey, it's okay it's okay," Stephen says placing both hands in a surrender motion as he takes careful steps towards the teen,</p><p>As if trying to tame and calm a wild animal.</p><p>Peter continues to sob and plead to the older man until he is being hugged by the detective. While Stephen tries to calm the kid, he feels Peter gripping his jacket as he sobs harder into his chest. Stephen didn't know why but he felt his heart breaking at the sight of him, the only thing he cared about at the moment was getting him back to the station to patch him up and safely return him back to Starks. Then Stephen sighs when he progressed what he had to do, he <em>has</em> to go to Tony's and explain to him what happened and only closing his eyes when he has to tell the billionaire he caught Peter buying drugs. <em>Cocaine</em> to be exact.</p><p>Not only has the detective not seen the billionaire for almost a week, he has not really spoke to him as well, and the thought of seeinghim face to face was bringing back the incident from the party. Shaking his head slightly Stephen manages to get up from the floor where Peter had fallen as soon as he wrapped his arms around him. They both walked back down the alley and towards the car where Wong was waiting in the drivers seat, the whole way towards the car Stephen never took his arm away from Peter and little did he know, Peter actually felt safe under the detectives arm and only wished to hide further in his arms.</p><p>Instead of placing Peter in the backseat with the dealer he quickly opens the passenger door and helps Peter inside the vehicle. Wong stares at him, confusion written on his face. When the detective enters the car he sits right behind his seat, Wong stares at him through the rear mirror until he locks eyes with him, Stephen only rolls his eyes and motions him to start driving with a wave of his hand. Wong starts the car without breaking the staring contest, and without words Stephen knows his partner <em>will</em> question him once they are alone. The car ride is a good hour until they are pulling in front of the station. As soon as the perp steps out of the vehicle Stephen quickly stands besides Peter, shielding him from the man who was glaring at the teen. Peter only hides behind the detective and tries his best to not make eye contact with him.</p><p>As they entered the doors of the station, Wong leads the way to their department with Stephen and Peter behind. Peter takes shy glances around and being amazed by everything in the building; awards, different people having different stories, people pleading to be free, and some crying as they are sitting in a chair. He was scared to be there and didn't <em>want</em> to be there, in their position but he knew one day he might end up with handcuffs around his wrist as well. As if he felt him stopping, Stephen turns around and sees Peter looking around with wide eyes. He then sees how Peter lands his eyes at something, following his gaze he sees what he is staring at. A young boy almost his age being placed in handcuffs and being led through a door where all the cells are at. Stephen knows what Peter is thinking and couldn't help but feel sorrow inside of him. He didn't want the teen to think of himself in that position, and Stephen was going to make sure he will <em>never</em> be in that position no matter what. Even if Stephen has to lie to his boss, he will never let Peter step foot in this place, unless he is there to visit.</p><p>Peter was still staring straight ahead where the young boy was last seen, but a hand on his shoulder breaks him from his thoughts. He looks up with red eyes and locking them with angry blue ones, Stephen was staring at him with firm eyes but Peter somehow knew it was not towards him. Stephen pats his shoulder before pulling him to his side and leading him away from his horrible thoughts. Once they enter Stephens department Wong stood standing outside the double doors with the dealer, waiting for him to step inside to explain to Fury.</p><p>"So what's his story?" Fury asks as he scans a folder,</p><p>"Caught him dealing,"</p><p>Fury looks up from the folder and nods his head, but then lets his eyes land on Peter who stood besides Stephen.</p><p>"Who's this?" Stephen glances down at Peter and sees how the teen looks at him with scared eyes,</p><p>It was risky, but there was no way he was going to tell him the truth. Stephen only hoped Wong would not say anything and he also hoped the crook would not say a word or else he will be wishing to be in jail instead of being in a room alone with him.</p><p>"Pulled out a knife on him, used him as a shield," Stephen could feel Wong’s eyes on him and knowing to well he will want an explanation,</p><p>He won’t lie though, even if he felt relieved when the dealer didn't say a word, he also felt disappointed. He was really looking forward in giving the perp a lesson.</p><p>Next time.</p><p>"Just gonna get some paper work done, patch him up and take him home," Fury nods his head at him,</p><p>"Alright, good work boys," With that Sam and Clint take the dealer from Wong's hands and lead him out the doors where the cells are,</p><p>Once he's gone Stephen leads Peter towards his desk and makes him sit down on his chair before leaving to grab a cup of water. When he returns he hands the the cup to the teen and tells him he'll be back, with a scared nod Stephen vanishes through some doors. A couple seconds later a women with red hair sits beside him with a first aid kit, Peter stares at her and flinches away when she starts to reach towards his bleeding arm. She gives him a comforting smile which Peter then relaxes and lets her clean his forearm with a small rag and a bottle of alcohol.</p><p>While all that was happening Stephen was in the lunch room preparing a cup of tea and writing down some paper work in his folder. As he was placing his tea in a cup the sound of footsteps are heard behind him. Stephen only closes his eyes when he knows who it is.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Without looking behind Stephen replies, "Making tea, you want one?"</p><p>"Don't play stupid Strange," Stephen sighs and turns around to see Wong standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him and his famous bitch face,</p><p>"How come you didn't tell Fury the truth about him?" Wong asks sternly,</p><p>Stephen shrugs and leans on the counter, "How come <em>you</em> didn't?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Wong continues to stare at him, eyes firm but soon drops it with a defeated sigh when he knows Stephen won't change his mind about what he had said.</p><p>"Because I <em>trust</em> you," Stephen lets out a small smile and steps away from the counter with his tea,</p><p>"Then you don't have to worry about it," Stephen says as he pats him on the shoulder, "I'll explain everything, just let me take him home,"</p><p>Before Wong can protest, Stephen is out of the lunch room and walking back down the hall where Peter is patiently waiting for him. Stephen hates to keep Wong away from his plans and hates to keep secrets from him, but if it means to keep Peter safe and Tony out of it, then he's willing to do anything. Even if Peter was still underaged for buying drugs, <em>illegal</em> drugs, and most likely doing drugs, he can still be put in the system. Also, it would be dangerous if they take him into the interrogation room and ask who else he was buying from, if Peter was scared at getting caught from Tony, then Stephen has no doubt the teen would slip up any information.</p><p>Peter is already in enough danger for being in the FBI department with a suspect in custody and witnessing the arrest. Who knows how dangerous the man is and who knows who he's working for, so Stephen wasn't going to let nobody know who Peter is, besides his name.</p><p>As Stephen was walking down the hall he turns the corner where everybody else was and bumps into someone on accident. He apologizes to her with a smile.</p><p>"Your little friend is patched up by the way," She says and glances to Peter, "Nothing too serious, should heal in a few weeks,"</p><p>Stephen nods his head, "Thanks Romanoff,"</p><p>When she gives him a small peck on his cheek she walks down the hall where he appeared from. With a smirk Stephen walks towards Peter who was peeling off dead skin from his finger and sitting down on Stephen chair, he looked nervous since he was lost in his own world and constantly bouncing his leg up and down. When Stephen placed his hand on the teens shoulder Peter slight flinches but relaxes when he meets Stephens eyes, then with a small nod with his head Stephen walks away with Peter beside him. As they got in Stephens car they drove off towards the billionaires home, the whole way was in silence. Neither of them spoke, mainly because Peter was freaking out about Tony asking questions of his patchedarm and Stephen was doing his best to not get a panic attack.</p><p>It's has been almost a whole week without speaking to him, and Stephen was thinking of how to not react in front of him. Just thinking about those beautiful whiskey eyes was making Stephen blush and making his stomach do flips, making him feel nauseous. He tried pushing those thoughts away as he continued to drive and would try to distract himself by listening to the low music that was playing on the radio, but those thought would only come back, making Stephen more nervous to see the man.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Stephen is finally turning into the driveway of the billionaires home. Both males in the car were being filled with all kinds of emotions, Peter was nervous and scared about coming clean, and Stephen was nervous mixed with excitement and scared for seeing Tony. But he managed to control his emotions. He gave himself small pep talks, saying he wasn't here for himself he was here for <em>Peter</em>. As Stephen parked, they both remained in the car looking out towards the home, neither moving, until Stephen started unbuckling his seatbelt it was then where Peter turned to him with scared eyes.</p><p>"Please don't tell Mr. Stark, please....<em>please</em> don't tell him!"</p><p>Stephen looks at him with sad eyes and places a hand on his shoulder for comfort, "It's for you own good Kid,"</p><p>Instead of answering Peter looks out his window and stares at the mansion with fear in his eyes and starts to nervously play with the zipper of his black sweater. The worst played in the teens head. What would he think? Would he disown him? Would he kick him out of his home? Ban him from his life? Question after question would flow through Peters head. Stephen hated seeing him this way even if it's the first time he's seen true fear in the kid.</p><p>"I won't let him get angry," Stephen says and looks Peter in the eyes, "I <em>promise</em>,"</p><p>With tears building in his eyes, Peter slowly nods his head at the detective. Which Stephen lets a small smile appear on his lips. With a small pat on the teens shoulder Stephen gets off his car and stands in front of it as he waits for Peter to get off as well. It took Peter a couple minutes to catch his breath, but with a long inhale he gets off and walks towards Stephen and makes sure he's standing behind him at all times. As they were walking up the steps Stephen could feel the nervousness radiating off the teen with each step they took up the stairs. Only differences was <em>he</em> was nervous about seeing the billionaire after everything that had happened in the party.</p><p>Once they both get to the front of the door they stand still, only being able to stare at it. After a few seconds, Stephen takes in a small breath and lets his hand connect with the door. The detective hoped Happy would be the one to open the door, but when it swung open Stephen felt his stomach do flips and feeling his heart hammering in his chest when his eyes instantly locked with whiskey ones. Standing a few feet away from him was Tony, wearing a grey t-shirt over a dark grey long sleeved that was rolled up to his elbows, making him look more adorable with his hair messy from running his through them and having his face dirty from working in the garage.</p><p>"Strange?" He says with a shocked tone and then lets his eyes land of Peter who was hiding behind Stephen, "What's going on?"</p><p>Stephen follows his eyes and lets them settle on Peter who glanced up to him with scared eyes. Stephen sighs before looking back to Tony and speaks in his detective voice.</p><p>"We need to talk,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!! ✨♥️♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen and Tony help out Peter with his issue. Stephen continues to struggle with his own feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What you have been waiting for!!<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Warning: Smut ⚠️<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Enjoy Peeps 🔥🖖<br/>-<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesus Peter," Tony says as he looks at the teen with disappointed and sad eyes,</p><p>As soon as they entered the home they all sat in the living room, Peter was sitting alone in a smaller chair while Tony was sitting on the long couch and Stephen was sitting on the other side of the coffee table that was in front of Peter and next to the billionaire. He told Tony what he witnessed and he saw how the billionaire quickly changed his serious eyes to fear and quickly turned to the teen who was sitting on his right side and was not looking up to the adults. He was too ashamed to meet Tony's eyes, he felt like he disappointed him and failed him from what he was doing.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Stark," Peter says with a shaky voice and letting tears roll down his face,</p><p>Stephen was staring at Peter with sorrow in his eyes. He knew Peter was really ashamed about everything and only wished to hug him there and then but he stopped himself.</p><p>"How long?" Tony asks as he stares at his hands,</p><p>Peter looks at him with wide eyes but thinks what's the point of keeping everything inside and what's the point of keeping secrets now. Tony already knows he bought drugs and is doing them, so why not say how long he's been using?</p><p>"Since Uncle Ben,"</p><p>Tony quickly turns to him and counts the days his uncle has been gone, and only feels his heart shattering even more.</p><p>"Jesus Pete, that was a month ago. You've been doing this for a month?"</p><p>Peter nods his head and then starts to cry harder, letting the tears slip down his face without care. As they were talking Stephen was quietly listening, but when Peter had mentioned his uncles name he looked up with furrowed brows and felt his heart beating from fear. He hoped it wasn't the same Ben Stephen was thinking about, he didn't want the teen to know since he's already dealing with stuff of his own.</p><p>"Wait what?" Stephen says as he looks at Tony with knitted brows until Tony finally turns his eyes towards him,</p><p>Tony's eyes turn soft and sad when he looks at Stephen, which makes the detective more confused and more worried.</p><p>"Peters uncle was shot last month, they still haven't found the guy,"</p><p>Stephen stays quiet and glances at Peter who was now looking at him with red eyes.</p><p>"Your uncles name was Ben? As..in Ben Parker?" Stephen says and was hoping for a no,</p><p>However, Peter slowly nods his head and sniffs before answering back with a shaky voice.</p><p>"I'm his nephew, <em>Peter Parker</em>," Stephen nods his head and does his best to avoid his eyes,</p><p>Tony instantly sees Stephens mood changing and narrows his eyes at the detective. Stephen would take small glances at him but would quickly avoid his eyes as well and would stare at his hands or anywhere else. Stephen didn't know what to say, or if he <em>should</em> say anything due to the situation at the moment, he didn't want to say anything in front of Peter. <em>Thankfully</em>, Tony read his mind and smoothly excused himself from the living room and starts to walk towards the kitchen, nodding his head at Stephen to join him.</p><p>Stephen clears his throat and sends Peter a small smile, which the teen returns. As he made his way in the kitchen he saw Tony digging in the refrigerator, without thought he glances down but looks away with a shaky sigh.</p><p><em>‘Nows not the time to think of inappropriate, confusing things Strange.’</em> Stephen says to himself and stands in the middle of the kitchen as he waits for Tony. Tony quickly walks towards his space and doesn't waste any time bombarding him with questions.</p><p>"What do you know?" He says which makes Stephen close his mouth,</p><p>He didn't know what to say, everything was happening all at once and was getting him mixed with all kinds of emotions at the moment. So instead of answering, Stephen gives a frustrated sigh before glancing to the living room where Peter was most liking eves-dropping. Tony follows his eyes and without hesitation he grabs Stephens hand and he leads him out the kitchen towards the balcony. Tony makes sure he closes the sliding door and goes back to Stephens personal space. This time Stephen didn't waste any time and just spilled what he already knows.</p><p>"His name is Jack Thomson,"</p><p>"So you found him?"</p><p>"Not exactly, were just gathering information at the moment," Stephen says, "He's connected to Jacy's murder,"</p><p>"So he killed her?" Tony asks,</p><p>"His prints were in the crime scene, along with other ones. We're still not sure if he's the cause for her death."</p><p>"But you're sure he's...," Tony didn't finish his sentence, but didn't have to since Stephen knew what he was going to ask,</p><p>Stephen sighs and slowly nods his head, "The description they gave us... it matches,"</p><p>Tony lets out a shaky breath and starts to back away from Stephen. He didn't know what to say besides thinking about Peter knowing. He didn't want him to know because he remembers the day his uncle got shot, Peter went insane and tried to track his uncles murder by himself and nearly got <em>him</em> killed. Ever since then he told aunt May it was best if Peter stayed with him until he got better, but little did he know Peter would use all kinds of drugs to not feel pain and to ignore the anger that builds inside of him. Tony felt terrible and was only blaming himself for Peters hurt, he has been so busy and has been focusing on his work that he never knew Peter was still hurting from the inside.</p><p>As if Stephen knew, he places a hand on Tony's shoulder and was about to comfort him, but was interrupted by Tony.</p><p>"You can't tell Peter," Stephen furrowed his brows, but nods his head when he understands,</p><p>Tony nods his head and let's out a shake breath as he lets his head hang low. He leans on the rail and tries to hold back tears that are threatening to spill, he was feeling so much hate towards himself and he was blaming himself for everything that is happening to Peter. He promised May he would take care of him and he would not let anything happen to him, but he couldn't even do that. If Tony had a dollar for each time he failed someone, then he wouldn't need Stark Industries to keep him afloat.</p><p>Every time Tony thinks he has someone safe, he ends up being the bad guy for his failures. Then he starts to blame himself for it and then he starts to think, which then leads to him having horrible anxiety attacks.</p><p>The whole time Tony was taking breaths, Stephen was staring at him with pure sorrow, but worry making its way up his chest when he sees the man gripping the rail. At first he thought it was a habit, but he only saw the way the billionaires knuckles turn white the harder he gripped. He places a hand on his shoulder and turns him around until he is facing him. Tony looks up to the detectives eyes and realizes how close the had gotten the past couple of minutes. Stephen stares into Tony's whiskey eyes and speaks in a stern tone.</p><p>"I promise I will do everything I can, to keep Peter safe." Tony stares and stays quiet as he continues, "I can't promise I won't fail, but I will <em>promise</em> to keep Peter safe,"</p><p>Stephen hesitates but says his next words as he stares straight into his eyes, "I promise, Tony,"</p><p><em>Tony</em>.</p><p><em>Tony</em>.</p><p><em>He called me Tony, not Stark</em>. The billionaire thinks to himself and doesn't stop the warmth that spreads on his chest and feeling his stomach doing flips when he loves the way his name rolls off the detectives tongue. He had never called him by his first name, and he couldn't feel more joy inside of his chest when he finally hears his name coming out from those beautiful lips of his and that deep voice of his.</p><p>Tony is only able to stare at his eyes but knew he believed him and trusts him with everything. Tony then realizes his breathing was back to normal and his heart wasn't beating as fast, he was starting to have a small panic attack but as soon as he made eye contact and started listening to Stephens voice, he was coming back to reality. Tony lets out a shaky sigh before nodding his head at the detective. They stayed standing, looking at each other for quite some time, until Stephen lowers his eyes on Tony's lips which he regrets when he sees a small smirk on them. Stephen glances back to his eyes and see how they are staring at him with such.. want. </p><p>Stephen clears his throat and backs away from him as he looks anywhere else besides the mans whiskey eyes, that looks like he wants to devour him in a second. Which deep down Stephen thought was quite a turn on.</p><p>"We should umm... check on the kid," Stephen says as he turns his head towards the sliding door,</p><p>Tony smirks wider and nods his head before going back inside his home. Stephens lets out a shaky breath before following the billionaire inside the home. After speaking to Peter and supporting him through his mistakes, Stephen offers some help by explaining to the billionaire he knows someone who can take him in for rehab for no pay. Tony looks at him with hesitating eyes and not wanting that choice, but also wants to help Peter instead of making him more of an addict. It was the only option to get Peter clean and to get him well again, so with soft eyes he looks at the teen who was sitting between the adults as they argued back and forth.</p><p>Peter sighs looking at Tony and says in the most heartbroken voice, "<em>Please</em> Mr. Stark,"</p><p>Tony feels his heart shatter at the painful look in the teens eyes and he is only able to nod his head while doing his best to not let the tears slip out. Mean while Tony was comforting the teenager, Stephen was standing a few feet away and observing them and only feeling Tony's emotions as he saw how broken Peter was, how lost he feels and how much guilt he has riding in his head. Stephen couldn't help but feel his chest tightening the longer he would stare at him and only feeling sorrow towards the teen.</p><p>Something had clicked inside the detective, as soon as he saw how scared Peter was, Stephen instantly became overprotective and only thought about keeping him safe. Stephen didn't know what, or why he suddenly had these feelings appearing but deep down Stephen didn't care, and he was only going to make sure the teen is safe and protected. Then when the detective brought his eyes towards the billionaire, he felt the same towards him as well, and not thinking twice about his decision. He was going to protect them both, he was never going to keep his eyes off them and he was not going to let them go anytime soon because Stephen knew it was going to be apart of his job, and he was gonna make sure he will not fail.</p><p>However, the only thing stopping Stephen from keeping that promise was the awkward feeling between him and Tony. Stephen knows the incident of the party will come back eventually when it is a good time, and no matter how much Stephen prays to himself he knows God will not listen to his prayer and will only do the opposite of his favor. Stephen was not much of a praying type, but he was desperate and nervous to not have that conversation with the billionaire since he doesn't know what to say. Well, he's more scared than nervous because he knows how he feels about the man and knows he meant those words that night, but he's scared to try these feelings for some reason. Maybe because he's never been with a man before, or probably because he's just confused on what he actually wants and what he is trying to understand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Stephen walks in his apartment, he sees Christine walking down the steps of the stairs with a towel in her hands as she's drying her hair. Stephen gives her an exhausting smile which she returns with a small one, but when she looks straight in his eyes she knows it was a tough day for him. So instead of asking questions she gives him a peck on his lips before walking towards the kitchen to prepare him a nice warm cup of tea. Just the way he likes it. Stephen thanks her by giving her a tired smile and walks away to heavily sit down on the couch, he lets his head rest on the back of the couch and instantly feels his eyes grow heavy. It was such a long day and only felt it getting longer when Stephen drove both Peter and Tony to the rehab center where his best bud would take care of the kid.</p><p>After hours of paperwork and Tony threatening the staff and another hour of Stephen trying to get Tony out of the building, they finally drove back to the billionaires mansion. Of course before they even decided on taking Peter, Tony had to make a call and explain everything to May, which of course only made Tonys face drain and harden at the same time. Tony never did say what she told him, and Stephen would only take glances at him when he'll see the man in deep thought and would see him fidgeting with his hands. Stephen only wanted to let one hand off the wheel to intertwined their fingers together for comfort, but Stephen stopped himself before he would make things worst between them.</p><p>Once they've arrived at Tony's home, Stephen didn't want to leave him alone, but he didn't receive an invitation to go inside and the detective didn't feel offended since it was almost going to be midnight. Tony however, sat still in the detectives car and was staring blankly straight ahead. It looked like he was in shock from everything that had happened in just a day, but with a hesitant hand, Stephen places it on the mans shoulder which makes him come back to reality. Tony glances at the hand on his shoulder before meeting Stephens eyes. They stare at each other before Tony smiles softly and pats the detective on the chest before getting off the car and thanking him for the ride. Before Stephen can call after him, Tony was already jogging up the stairs to his home and disappears inside.</p><p>Stephen thought about going after him and getting him to talk, but he understood what Tony wanted. He understood that he needed time to cope with things and to cope with the fact that Peter will not be around him for two months, possibly more depending how Peter is doing. Also depending if May will let him see Peter after failing on keeping him safe. Stephen knew that's what she had told him over the phone, that he was a "selfish man" and he knew how much it had hurt the billionaire from the way his eyes harden and how hisface got pale.</p><p>It didn't take long for Stephen to knock out on the couch, and Christine only gave him a kiss on the forehead before pulling a blanket over him and removing his boots. Stephen woke up the next day with a painful feeling on his head, and instantly remembered the night before which only made his morning ten times more depressing and worse.</p><p>He wanted to call Tony and know how he was doing, but unfortunately, work at the station got heavy and busy which meant Stephen wasn't able to give Tony a call. Stephen planned on calling him during lunch, but then an emergency call came through, ending Stephens and Wong's lunch hour earlier. This kept happening for the rest of the whole week, but it didn't get better the falling week as well. Once Monday began, Fury was not in a mood and sent all his best people -including Stephen- to stroll around the block and around New York. When Stephen came back to the station he was already exhausted from being out on the streets all day, but before he can sit down on his desk to doze off for at least an hour, his name is being called into Fury's office.</p><p>With a loud exhausted sigh, Stephen gets up from his chair and walks towards his boss's office. As soon as Stephen stepped inside Fury made it quick to the point and letting him know he found new information on Jack Thompson. With a quick nod Stephen took the folder from the desk and walked out while scanning the recent news. The new information had Thompson's fingerprints on a weapon, along with a few murder cases and another background check. He had served time back in 0'7 for abusing his girlfriend and then once again for getting caught dealing meth. However, his recent murder was an elder man, which Stephen felt his stomach twist when he saw it was Peters uncle.</p><p>Once the incident had happened there was no trace from him until Stephen easily tracked his last steps. He was staying in a abandoned warehouse, when he ran away he covered his tracks thinking that would make his job easier, but little did he know he wasn't good at disappearing. With the newest information Stephen was able to track his last appearance which was in another warehouse around Queens. Stephen didn't catch him right away since Fury had ordered for an ambush when he found out he had other people working for him. Stephen didn't like that idea. If it wasn't for Fury, Stephen would of had already have the victim in cuffs and sitting behind bars, but it was Fury's orders and everyone knew not to disobey them.</p><p>After two long stressful weeks, Stephen was finally able to go home. He was walking towards his car after doing a perimeter drive around the block, and as soon as he settles behind the wheel his mind completely thinks about Tony. It has been two weeks of not seeing, nor talking to him and deep down Stephen felt like it has been two months. Work has been so busy that Stephen was trapped in his normal routine.</p><p>Work.</p><p>Home.</p><p>Work.</p><p>Home.</p><p>There would be times where he would stare at his phone and would think about the man, but once his eyes landed back to the file he would be back in the zone and lost in his work. Christine would sometimes try and get him out of his office or will beg him to get some fresh air, but Stephen would only grunt and would not look away from the stacks of papers.</p><p>The only reason Stephen has been lost in his work, was because of Peter. This was the same man who had murdered his uncle not too long ago and Stephen was going to do everything in his power to capture him, because Stephen had made a promise to Tony he would keep him safe. The moment Stephen saw hurt in the teens eyes when he spoke of his uncle, and the way his eyes shown anger as he spoke of Thompson made Stephen overprotective. Which still surprises Stephen whenever he thinks about it.</p><p>The familiar street with the beautiful view of the ocean brought Stephen back to reality. After driving for about a good two hours, Stephen realized he was driving towards Tony's home. If it wasn't for the busy highway Stephen would have definitely done a U-turn, but something in his chest was telling him not to. Before Stephen can rethink his choices, he was already going inside the familiar driveway and seeing Tony's 2019 Audi r8 parked out front. Which meant he was home, and Stephen couldn't feel more excited and more nervous. It's been two weeks without seeing and speaking to him, and he really didn't know what would be his reaction when he sees him out on his doorstep.</p><p>With a shaky breath and shaky hands Stephen gets out of his car. He made sure to walk slow up the stairs to gather enough courage and words to say to the man, but once he was facing the door he couldn't bring himself to knock. He must have looked like an idiot for standing extremely close and possibly looking like a lurker, so with a small inhale Stephen brings his clenched hand to the wooden door and lets his knuckles connect with it. A minute passed and there was no answer, but before he can knock again the door opens, revealing a confused Tony standing in front of him.</p><p>His hair was messy, possibly due to running his fingers through it from frustration, he had a worn AC/DC shirt on top of a dark blue long sleeve, which was rolled to his elbows with a grease smear on his face along with his shirt. Everything about him was making Stephens stomach do flips and inappropriate thoughts flood his head, but once he made eye contact he saw pain, exhaustion, and guilt, and that made Stephens heart clench in his chest.</p><p>"Strange?" Tony asks with furrowed brows while holding the door open,</p><p>"Hey, sorry for the surprised visit I-I know it's been two weeks since we've..-," Stephen wasn't able to finish his sentence because Tony interrupts him,</p><p>"It's alright you've been busy. It's understandable," Stephen shyly nods his head at the billionaire and feeling an awkward tension trying to flow between them,</p><p>"H-How's the kid?" Stephen asks trying to make conversation,</p><p>Tony's eyes turn hard and tight as he speaks, "He's struggling but... he's making progress,"</p><p>"Good... that's.. that's good," Stephen nervously rubs the back of his neck as he stares into those tired whiskey eyes and instantly getting lost in them,</p><p>Without another word, Tony opens the door more wider and starts to walk inside his home while speaking to the detective, "Rum or Whiskey?"</p><p>"No I-I didn't come here for-,"</p><p>"Strange I know you didn't just come here to ask about Peter." Tony says as he turns around to stare directly into those piercing eyes and continues with a small smile on his face, "Come on, I got a whole shelf,"</p><p>Stephen watches as the shorter man continues to walk down the hall of his home and with hesitating steps he finally walks inside the home before gently closing the door. He's been in the mansion for quite sometime that he didn't have trouble figuring out where exactly Tony would be, and he couldn't help but smile when he was correct. Turning the corner into a large room, Tony was preparing two drinks in the bar. While doing so, Stephen made his way further into the room until he was letting his fingers touch the rough texture of the pool table. If he was going to talk about things, then a game of pool and some whisky would be a perfect time for it. As the detective was setting up the game Tony was walking towards him with two glasses in his hand while the other was holding a Jack Daniels bottle.</p><p>Thanking the billionaire for the drink Stephen doesn't waste time to gulp it in one go, clearing his throat when it burns. He never really downs his drinks that fast but Stephen wasn't going to lie when he felt nervous about being alone in the home with him and knowing to well Tony was right. He wasn't there only to ask about Peter, he was there because somewhere deep down in his chest he felt ready to talk about things and he felt it was time to get things straight. The moment Stephen had drank his glass in one gulp, Tony couldn't help but stare. He saw the way Stephen closed his eyes when the whiskey burned, and Tony instantly felt his heart jump once he saw those bright blue orbs again.</p><p>After the fifth glass of whiskey and a second round of pool, Stephen somewhat felt ready to talk and he couldn't be more grateful for Tony's patience. The whole time they drank and played it would be in comfortable silence with a few conversations here and there, but Stephen knew what Tony really wanted to talk about and he was finally ready to talk about it. Once Stephen had smoothly brought it up, Tony looked at him with shocked eyes but quickly gave him a small smile to continue.</p><p>"I know what I said that night... and I'm sorry if I offended you in some way,"</p><p>Tony shakes his head before taking his turn, "Your good,"</p><p>Stephen nods his head in embarrassment and watches how Tony easily hits one of the solid balls which makes it into the pocket. Stephen felt his hands starting to sweat from how nervous he is feeling at the moment, he didn't know why he would always feel this way towards him but he knew he was nervous and scared to talk about <em>it</em> with him. Once Tony hits another, he repositions himself in a better angle to hit again but before he does he glances at the detective and sees how he is lost in thought again. Tony sees how he furrows his brows while looking at his hands and seeing how his knuckles are turning white due to gripping the stick harder.</p><p>"Listen we don't have to talk about it yet," Tony says as he gets up from his position to retrieve his glass from a side table,</p><p>Stephen looks at him with the same expression but drops his eyes when he feels frustration rising inside of him. He wanted to talk, he <em>needed</em> to talk about it to figure out what the hell he is feeling, but whenever he tries he feels tongue tide and feeling his mind going blank.</p><p>"But I do have one question though... did you mean it?" Tony says and sees how Stephen quickly brings his eyes back to him,</p><p>His brows forming to confusion.</p><p>Stephen parts his mouth, but doesn't have any words coming out so he only stays standing there, feeling his heart beating faster when he sees the billionaire walking closer towards him. Tony gulps the last of his drink before placing it on the green top of the table and getting closer to the detectives space.</p><p>"I don't know," Stephen manages to say,</p><p>Tony stares at him and lets a smirk appear on his face, but that quickly vanished when he stares straight into Stephens eyes and without hesitation grabs Stephens shirt to pull him down. Instantly connecting their lips together. Stephens starts to freak out and roughly pushes Tony away, he didn't mean to be rough but it was so drastic. It’s not everyday someone surprises him with a kiss. On the lips. Especially, by a man.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Stephen firmly states, stepping a foot back to create distance,</p><p>Tony didn’t get offended by the movement, in fact he understood Stephens panic and confusion. Taking a small step into the mans space, Tony places a hand on the detectives cheek, noticing how he jumps at the sudden touch. </p><p>"It's okay," Tony whispers to him before he can pull away, "It's okay,"</p><p>With that Tony brings Stephens face back to his and connects their lips once again. At first Stephen didn't move or react, but the way Tony's lips felt against his was a feeling he never felt before, and with slight hesitation Stephen slowly closed his eyes and began moving his lips with the billionaire. Once Tony felt Stephen less tense and started to feel the detective moving his lips with his, he couldn't help but feel his chest warming up and feeling happiness mixed with relief spreading around his chest. The moment he had met Stephen he knew he had to have him, and Tony did everything in his power to make sure it happened.</p><p>Things started slowly escalating when Tony had pinned Stephen against the pool table and letting his hand run through the detectives hair at the base of his neck. He would pull at some strands earning a groan from him, making Tony get more turned on by the mans noises. He then lets his other free hand land on the hem of his shirt and lifts it up, enough to expose his toned body and the waistband of his briefs. Tony brings his other hand that was tangled in his locks and places it on the detectives firm chest, slowly traveling his fingers down his body until he lands on Stephens belt buckle.</p><p>As soon as he felt Tony's fingers brushing the head of his harden member, he quickly broke the kiss and softly pushed Tony away from him once he realized what he was doing. With wide eyes he starts feeling guilt rising in his chest and feeling a panic attack trying to climb its way as well. Stephen slowly walks away from Tony while cursing to himself. He heavily sits on a couch, realizing how bad his hands start to shake. Probably due to the adrenaline running through his veins or possibly due to him having a panic attack at the moment.</p><p>"We can't.. I can't.... oh god what am I doing?" Stephen rambles to himself while letting a hand run down his face,</p><p>Stephens breathing was starting to escalate and his hands were starting to shake more than they've ever shook before. Ever since the incident happened with Mordo, and ever since he was shot in the back, for some odd reason his hands would shake whenever he would have pain or for instance, a panic attack. Breathing exercises somewhat helps, but if they are those long panic attacks that last for a while, Stephen has trouble in making the shaking stop. The feeling of a hand on his shoulder makes Stephen look up, only to see Tony standing above him with soft eyes staring down at him. He then slowly straddles Stephens lap causing the detective to lean back on the couch and trying his best to not make eye contact.</p><p>"Wait stop...," Stephen says lowly when Tony fully sits on his lap and lets both hands cup his face to make him look at him,</p><p>Once they meet eye contact, Tony speaks to him in the most comforting tone Stephen has ever heard and having the feeling of trust invading his veins as he listens to those words. Even if Stephen is doing his best to fight that feeling, Stephen knows he will lose since his heart is choosing for him.</p><p>"I got you," Tony whispers as he looks into those piercing eyes before bending down towards the detectives neck and places hot wet kisses, making the man let out a harsh breath,</p><p>The feeling of lips against his neck was making Stephens mind fuzzy, and making it harder for him to ignore the feelings that are roaming in his veins and the way his heart is hammering against his chest. Tony sucks harder when he feels his pulse pounding against his lips, earning another inhale from the detective. As Tony was placing gentle kisses and gently sucking on the detectives neck, he would here small pants coming from the man underneath him along with whispers of 'stop' or 'wait' but the billionaire would only ignore those words and would continue with his tasks. Connecting their lips back together, Stephen doesn’t react back, again, but a couple seconds later and he slowly moves his lips with him.</p><p>That's until Stephen felt Tony's hands traveling down his body once again and landing on his belt. When he felt fingers trying to undo it, he quickly broke the kiss again and pleaded to the man on top of him.</p><p>"Wait wait... stop," Stephen says against his lips as he places his hands that were slightly shaking on top of Tony's,</p><p>The billionaire only stares into those eyes before speaking softly again, making Stephen surrender to his voice, "Don't fight it,"</p><p>With that Tony goes back down to his lips and feeling his stomach do flips when Stephen kisses back without any hesitation. As both men were slowly devouring each other's lips, Tony lets his fingers undo the detectives belt along with its button and zipper. Tony breaks the kiss and lifts his shirt to make a trial down Stephens stomach until he lands on the mans front. Having the feeling that Stephen won't be too comfortable with being fully exposed, Tony makes sure to keep the jeans on.Before lowering Stephens briefs, Tony looks back up to his eyes for any rejection but instead only sees lustful orbs with no type of blue surrounding and seeing how Stephen is staring back at him with erratic breathing.</p><p>With that Tony brings the black briefs down until the detective is free. Tony feels his mouth watery when he sees Stephens angry, hard cock leaning heavily against his toned stomach. Being lost of words and amazed by Stephens size, Tony is only able to stare with his mouth slightly open. Getting uncomfortable by the silence, Stephen grips Tony's wrist which makes the billionaire to break his gaze and looks up towards him. Giving him a small smile with a wink, Tony slowly reaches towards the aching member that is only a few centimeters away from his face. Stephens breathing becomes faster and more unstable when he feels Tony's warm, rough hand wrapping around his member and let’s put a choked groan when the billionaire starts to move up and down.</p><p>With a small lick under the head, that sends Stephen to a bliss he has never felt in his entire life. Then when Tony decides to swallow him down in the slowest pace, Stephen couldn't control the groan that escaped his mouth and he didn't care about sounding like a virgin because in reality he somewhat <em>was</em> a virgin. He had many blowjobs in his teen years, and a few with Christine but for some reason Stephen had officially convinced himself this was one of the best feelings he has ever had while receiving pleasure. Let alone from a man.</p><p>"Ohhhh fffuck," Stephen moans softly when Tony starts to stroke whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth and letting his eyes close at the amazing feeling he was receiving,</p><p>Tony smirks around Stephens cock when he hears his moans and curses, and only bobs his head faster. Then without even thinking Stephen lets one hand reach out towards the mans head and grips onto his locks as Tony sucks harder. He did that a couple of times which earned louder groans and grunts from the detective. Stephens other hand was still gripping on Tony's wrist and would tighten his hold when he would feel the familiar feeling pooling in his stomach, but before he can reach it Tony would grip the base of his cock and would continue bobbing his head, making Stephen groan out loud and letting his head rest on the couch. The panting, groaning, and grunting was only making Tony suck harder and making his pants ten times tighter, it was getting quite difficult for the billionaire to compose himself. However, when Tony licked a long wet stripe from the base to the tip of Stephens cock, earning the most breathy grunt ever, that almost made Tony burst in his underwear.</p><p>Pulling off from the aching cock with a pop, Tony can't help but chuckle when he sees the confusion in Stephens face when he stares down at him with the most blown, lustful eyes. Tony had to take a breather when he realized how fucked Stephen looked. Sitting down on the couch, legs apart, shirt up to his chest, blown orbs, cheeks red from getting pleasured and sweat dripping down his face and down his neck. Everything about Stephen at the moment was only making Tony hornier by the second, and the billionaire was doing his best to not jump on him and ride him till their both exhausted and passed out on the couch. Tony knew Stephen was extremely new to everything that is happening at the moment and he would never do anything to scare him away.</p><p>"Jesus I need to breathe before I explode," Tony says as he sits on Stephens lap and starts to fumble with his own button of his jeans,</p><p>Stephen stares with wide blown eyes when Tony instantly frees his own member from his briefs, and not knowing what to do or what to say when Tony speaks out again when he catches him staring down at him.</p><p>"Too much?" Stephen looks up to his whiskey eyes and slowly shakes his head, "No pressure,"</p><p>With hesitation Stephen finally lets a hand wrap around the billionaires member and strokes up and down like Tony had done to him, and manages to flick his wrist, just the way Stephen likes it. It was Tony's turn to start breathing heavily and panting when he was the one getting the pleasure, and Tony wasn't going to lie that he was surprised Stephen had learned quickly for someone who has never slept with a man. After a few strokes Tony bends down to connect their lips, Stephen didn't think twice about it and decided to add his tongue in the kiss which Tony gladly opened his mouth to allow the new warmth. The way both men were fighting for dominance, Tony instantly surrendered to him when he wanted the feeling of being overpowered by him and wanted to see the alpha side from him.</p><p>The first day Tony had met Stephen, he knew he was never going to be able to dominate him, but that never bothered the billionaire. In fact, that only made Tony happy and willing to become a bottom only for Stephen. After making out for a couple of seconds Tony grabs both cocks in his hands and starts to pump them together at a regular pace, earning both men to groan against each other's lips. It didn't take long for them to reach their orgasms, Stephen was the first to shoot his load onto his stomach and with a few more pumps Tony was groaning heavily against Stephens neck as he shot his own on his fingers and Stephens chest.</p><p>Stephen leans on the couch to catch his breath, and stares up at the ceiling to gather his thoughts at what just happened. Tony however, was still sitting on the detectives lap and panting heavily on his neck while both cocks were still out. After a few minutes passed Tony gets up from his lap to retrieve a towel from the kitchen and hands it to Stephen. Once his stomach was clean and both men were tucked back in their jeans, Stephen stayed sitting on the couch while Tony awkwardly sits back down next to him after discarding the towel in the trash. They stayed sitting down next to each other, being lost in their own world. Stephen thinking about the possibility of how everything will soon go to shit between him and Christine, but Tony on the other hand was thinking if he made a terrible decision and thinking if he had forced Stephen into it.</p><p>Then of course Tony only felt guilt starting rise in his chest when Stephen spoke for the first time in a while, "I've been in a relationship for seven years, Tony,"</p><p>Stephen stares down at his hands and didn't notice how Tony closes his eyes from guilt and disappointment. Although, before Stephen can continue Tony is getting up from his spot and walking away from the detective as he speaks in a harsh tone.</p><p>"Your right, you shouldn't have stayed..,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This..," Tony gestures between them, "I get it, you don't want this,"</p><p>"Wh-," Stephen begins but isn't able to say what he wants to say,</p><p>"You don't have to explain Strange, I get it.. and you can leave now,"</p><p>Stephen couldn't help but feel like his whole heart was being ripped in half when Tony was kicking him out of his home, even when he didn't know the full truth of how he was feeling at the moment. With a sigh he gets up from the couch and starts to walk away from him, grabbing his jacket from the bar counter along the way. He didn't know why he wasn't turning around to explain to Tony on how he truly felt now, how he knows what he wants but when hears that small broken <em>'sorry'</em> coming from behind him he stops in his tracks and looks behind his shoulder. He sees how Tony is looking down at his hands in embarrassment and disappointment, and the confidence starts to rise in his veins once again.</p><p>"You know what?" Stephen says as he starts to take large steps to the billionaire, "I'm <em>not</em>," He grabs the billionaires face and roughly connects their lips together,</p><p>Tony groans at the rough kiss, but quickly wraps his arms around the detectives neck and presses harder against him. Stephen may have to think of way to tell Christine about everything, and he may be afraid to break her heart from the sudden news, and he may also be afraid to lose her but for now he will cherish Tony's soft lips against his and will only think about him for the little time they have at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for keeping y’all waiting, been busy with school 😩<br/>-<br/>I’ll try and upload another chapter tomorrow as soon as I’m done with classes 💙✨<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Stay Tuned!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stephen talks to Christine about his incident with Tony, and receives a surprise he certainly was not expecting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Fluff &amp; Violence ⚠️<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Enjoy!! ✨💗<br/>-<br/>-<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Stephen stepped inside his home he was ambushed by a million questions from Christine, but he calmly answered them as much as he can. Stephen wasn't going to lie when he felt scared, nervous, and guilty about what had happened, but Stephen also <em>didn't</em> regret what had happened between him and Tony and only hoped for more in the future. However, right now at the moment he will come clean to his girlfriend... well soon to be <em>ex</em>-girlfriend and only hoped for the best. To his surprise that's exactly what he got. <em>A surprise</em>. As soon as Stephen revealed everything Christine only stared at him with unreadable eyes and stood quiet, but then she slowly started to smile at the detective, only making him more nervous. But was somewhat relieved  when he had told her the truth.</p><p>In all honesty, Christine didn't like the fact that Stephen cheated on her... with a <em>man</em>, but she quickly forgave him and all the anger she had vanished from her and was only replaced by happiness and excitement. A small little voice in her head kept telling her things, but Christine would push those thoughts away, not wanting to believe them, even though she had been convinced by them a long time ago.</p><p>"It's okay," She sincerely says, small smile playing on her lips,</p><p>Stephen furrowed his brows at her, having to do a double take, constantly re-playing her words in his head, "Sorry?"</p><p>"I forgive you Stephen,"</p><p>"I-I don't understand..,"</p><p>"I knew it," Christine shrugs, still having her smile plastered on her face,</p><p>Stephen only stares at her with eyebrows nearly touching his hairline. He was definitely not expecting...<em>that</em>.</p><p>"How did you-,"</p><p>"I had my suspicions," Christine says as if it wasn't a problem that she knew her boyfriend was having feelings for a man,</p><p>Stephen scoffs in disbelief and not knowing what else to say to her. He runs a hand through his hair. lightly pulling a few strands before looking back at Christines eyes. He couldn't believe he was freaking out about telling her the truth, only to learn that she has <em>known</em> about it. The fact that she isn’t even raging about it and only staying calm as she accepts his decision, made the detective relax. Stephen was honestly relieved Christine was taking the news lightly. Better than he was stressing about. </p><p>"It was that obvious?" Stephen asks with a sigh, darting his eyes to the ground from embarrassment,</p><p>"Stephen.. <em>You</em> were obvious," That makes the detective look back at her with pink cheeks but couldn't help the smile that starts to spread on his face,</p><p>After apologizing multiple times and telling her to not move out when she insisted in leaving the place, Stephen was finally able to relax when both issues were settled. He wanted to call Tony right there and then to let him know the good news, but he wanted to give it a day before sharing his adventure. He never knew it could be so draining.</p><p>When the next day rolled in, Stephen woke up from his sleep and immediately called Tony, sharing everything to him. Hearing Stephens story, Tony felt his whole chest lift up with relief that Christine wasn't against them and wasn't against Tony for stealing her man. Because that <em>is exactly</em> what he did, although, he didn’t feel guilty for it.</p><p>Not that she needs to know that.</p><p>It soon dawned over Tony. He didn't really make it <em>official</em> with the detective yet and the thought of calling him his boyfriend was only making Tony's chest ten times warmer. After taking care of every meeting, every press conference, asking for anything new on Peter and checking in with Pepper, Tony finally had Happy drive him over to the precinct. The whole ride Tony couldn't stop smiling and it only got wider when Happy glances at him through the rear mirror as he throws him comments. As the billionaire steps off the SUV and telling Happy he won't be long, he starts to make his way up the stairs and through the doors. He passes every department until he’s in the detectives territory, and smiles when he misses all the familiar faces in the room.</p><p>"Stark is back," Hills says making Stephen turn around in his chair,</p><p>Hills goes back to her work but does a double take when she sees the billionaire with a pink box, "With <em>food</em>?"</p><p>"Morning Hills, feel for a donut today?" Tony grins while placing the box in front of her desk,</p><p>"What's the occasion?" She asks, grabbing a chocolate donut hole,</p><p>"Well since I haven't visited my favorite place in a few weeks, I thought I'd bring something special for the gang," Tony gives her his toothy grin,</p><p>"So you brought us donuts?"</p><p>"Hills if you don't want it then don't take it," Tony says which makes the woman chuckle before taking a bite of her donut,</p><p>The rest of the detectives that were minding their own business had gotten up from their spots and made their way towards the pink box, grabbing their taste. Tony sees how Stephen also makes his way to the crowd but stops between Wong and Barton, he had his hands in his pocket as he observed him with a small smile on his lips. Tony only smiles back before walking towards him with a cup holder that had one drink on it.</p><p>"I figured you weren't into fattening, so I brought you this," Tony says as he hands the man a brown coffee cup,</p><p>"Wait hold on," Said Clint, "Strange gets a coffee... and <em>we</em> get donuts?.... I do feel special," He finishes with a huge grin making everyone chuckle, Stephen only rolls his eyes while taking careful sips of his drink,</p><p>When everyone got their treat and went back to their own business, Stephen escorted Tony to the lunch room to place the left over donuts in the counter. Tony made sure to keep his distance and hands to himself until they were alone, even if he was dying to touch him there and then, Tony still didn't know if Stephen would be ready or comfortable to be together in public. Tony honestly would understand if Stephen wanted to keep it in the low for now, but he also hoped he'll be able to do certain things with him in public.</p><p>"So what infected the great Tony Stark to bring donuts?" Stephen asks once the billionaire places the pink box on the counter,</p><p>"True fact? I wanted to see you,"</p><p>The detective chuckles from the door frame and slowly makes his way inside the lunch room, "Even if we saw each other a few hours ago?"</p><p>"What can I say... your my addiction," Tony shrugs his shoulders while he leans on the counter, noticing how the detective only smirks at him as he steps closer,</p><p>Stephen stops in front of the billionaire, making sure there's a few centimeters between them, just to tease the shorter man. Both men say nothing as they stay staring at each other and get lost into each other's gaze, but Stephen notices how those whiskey eyes fall down to his lips before quickly looking back up to his eyes. He would do that a few times and Stephen was quickly understanding what he wanted, but he didn't understand why he <em>wouldn't</em> take it.</p><p>"What?" Stephen asks innocently when he sees the billionaire glancing down once again,</p><p>Tony looks at his eyes before looking down at his hands that were nervously fiddling with each other.</p><p>"I um... I know you want to take things slow but...," Tony pauses and scratches the back of his neck, Stephen only smiles when he starts to see red covering the cheeks of the billionaire and knowing to well he's getting embarrassed by what he is going to ask, "... is kissing you also included?"</p><p>"Why would it?" Tony looks at those piercing blue eyes before looking to the side of the detective, Stephen follows his eyes and sees that he’s looking towards the door where the rest of his friends and partners are laughing out loud,</p><p>Stephen turns back around and smiles at the billionaire before finally closing the distance between them, "It's the <em>twenty first century</em> Tony, you can kiss me all you want,"</p><p>To prove he is not shy about kissing him in front of his friends and partners, Stephen places his hand on the shorter mans cheek and rubs it with his thumb. Stephen stares into those bright whiskey eyes and slowly bends down until his lips are connected with soft ones. As soon as he feels lips on his, Tony doesn't waste time and reacts back to the kiss. Tony’s fingers travels up to the mans dark hair as his other free hand grips on the detectives grey button-up. The kiss wasn't desperate or rough, it was slow and gentle, even if Stephen pushed Tony against the counter neither men decided to pick up the pace. They weren’t in a hurry. Although when Tony left his mouth slightly open, Stephen took his opportunity to plunge his tongue inside the billionaires mouth, making Tony groan against his lips. Stephen smirks and continues to kiss the man with everything he's got, but the sound of laughter made them pull apart for air.</p><p>Instead of pulling away from Tony's hold, Stephen leans his forehead onto the billionaires and takes steady breaths. As both men catch their breaths, Stephen sees the billionaire smirk which of course makes him chuckle. Stephen couldn't help the warmth that was spreading on his chest, he couldn't be more happier at the moment. Even if Stephen might be pretty new to all of <em>this</em>, he knows what true happiness feels like and he knows he only feels this way whenever he's around <em>Tony</em>. But little did he know, that's exactly how Tony feels whenever he's around him. Stephen somewhat knew how the billionaire felt for him-<em>considering what he had done the previous night</em>- but he still had this voice in his head telling him it wasn't a good idea to be with him, he didn't know why but he did his best to ignore those thoughts because deep down Stephen knows what he truly wants.</p><p>He wants Tony.</p><p>"I'm off at eight," Stephen starts as he fixes his shirt from the front, "I can stop by the mansion if you want... with takeout,"</p><p>Tony smiles at the taller man, "Sounds great,"</p><p>Stephen smiles back with a nod, "Anything in particular? Not sure if you’re picky,"</p><p>"I'll have whatever your having," Stephen knows Tony regrets those words by the way his face changes when Stephen raises a brow,</p><p>"So a salad?"</p><p>"Maybe something a little greasier,"</p><p>Stephen chuckles at him, "Alright, I'll see you later,"</p><p>Tony nods at him and looks down at his hands. Stephen was quickly gathering how Tony would get very shy around him and he couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. He also noticed how small he gets whenever he's staring at him or whenever he towers over him, he sees how the billionaires’ act fades away. He doesn't see the tough, dominant playboy anymore. No, he sees a submissive man who knows he won't be able to win him and Stephen only felt his confidence rising. Stephen never thought of taking control over him, he wasn't one of those people who takes advantage of someone else, he wasn’t raised such away and Stephen knew Tony only acted this way with him because he saw him as the dominant one.</p><p>A hand on the side of his face makes Tony look up and instantly feels a pair of lips on his. It was a small gentle peck but when it ends, Tony feels Stephen move his face until his lips slightly brush his ear with his hot breath, making a shiver run down his back.</p><p>"The answer is <em>yes</em>," Tony gives him a confused look once the detective pulls back to facing him, Stephen only smirks before reaching out to grab something beside the billionaire,</p><p>The detective holds his cup of tea in front of him and realizes he's holding the side where his writing is placed with black ink.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 'Be Mine?'</em> </strong>
</p><p>He had totally forgotten about it and only felt his face grow hot. It’s not everyday Tony leaves romantic words on someone’s cup. Although, his heart starts doing flips when Stephens words echo in his head.</p><p>"I didn't know it was Valentine's Day but.. I'll accept," Stephen says with a smile,</p><p>Tony looks at his eyes before having a huge smile of his own appear on his face, "G-Good,"</p><p>"Your a romantic one aren't you?"</p><p>Feeling less nervous, Tony replies back, "Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves,"</p><p>Stephen chuckles at him when the billionaire fixes his cuffs from his suit, he then bends down to kiss the billionaire on the cheek and pulls away with a satisfying smirk when he sees the billionaire turning red yet again. Stephen was loving the way how Tony easily breaks his tough/sarcastic act around him by little things he does.</p><p>"So do <em>I</em>," Stephen replies with firm eyes and a smirk as he turns to leave, leaving the shorter man alone with red cheeks,</p><p>Tony stayed in his position on the counter for a few minutes before having a huge smile spreading on his face. He wasn't going to lie when he felt differently around the detective and he knew Stephen knew as well. He didn’t know how, but the detective knew ways to read him. Tony also believes Stephen is quickly getting the hang of him and becoming more confident. Tony surely didn't mind one bit of it. He loves this side of Stephen, domestic and strong attitude. In all honesty, it was a huge turn on whenever Stephen would make his voice deeper or whenever Stephen would make him feel smaller than him-not height wise obviously- but he <em>loves</em> it when Stephen dominates him and has that alpha look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days had past and Stephen was getting the hang of being with Tony, especially out in public. There would be times when he would feel comfortable with holding hands and hugging out in public. At some point, Tony accidentally kissed him on the lips when they were walking down the street and became nervous when he thought Stephen would scowl him for it. To his surprise, Stephen only smiled at him before pulling him back to his space and gently kisses him on the lips. Ever since then, both men couldn't stop giving each other kisses and couldn't stop touching one and other. Then one day when Tony had a day off, he went to visit the station with another box of donuts and a Starbucks drink for Hills- since she asked him for onethe other day. After spending a few hours with everyone he bid his farewells before leaving. However once he saw Stephen, Tony had completely forgotten they weren’t alone and had all knowledge vanish from his head as he stood on his toes to give the detective a peck on the lips.</p><p>Tony pulled away quicker than he imagined and stared wide eyed at the taller man. He noticed how everyone stood quiet as they stared at both men in shock, but he also saw how a few people had large grins on their faces. What made Tony more confused was Stephens reaction when everyone cheered and whistled at them both. Stephen stood smiling at him as everyone cheered for them and gave them compliments. He stared at him as if no one else was in the room and he was the only person who he actually cared about at the moment. Although when a few co-workers would pat him on the back to congratulate him, Stephen would thank them before looking back at Tony with the same smile plastered on his face.</p><p>At that moment, Tony knew he had fallen harder with the man and he also knew he had never loved someone so much that made his whole chest feel full. Love was a powerful feeling, and Tony knew for sure he had gotten trapped between that potion because each time he stares into those ocean blues and each time he spends with the man only makes the billionaire fall harder for him. After the whole fiasco that day, Stephen would always have comments make his way every time he'll step inside the station, but the detective didn't mind at all. Actually, Stephen would only give them smirks and a wink as he walks towards his desk. The comments became a normal routine every time Stephen would walk into work, but they soon started to slowly burn out. They weren't officially over, every few days of the week there would be at least one comment but it wouldn't be as much as the first few days when everyone first found out.</p><p>The last few weeks had been easy and slow at work, that's until Fury came out of his office in a panic saying they located Johnson at a nearby warehouse and it was a perfect opportunity to take him down. Everyone was up for it, including Stephen, but none of them knew what would lie ahead.</p><p>The drive to the warehouse turned out to be longer than expected and Stephen was starting to not like this plan due to getting farther away from the city. After a few more hours the SUV stopped in front of a worn warehouse, at first Stephen become more suspicious about the whole plan, but once he saw some detectives setting up he relaxed himself. Everyone was suiting up and checking their weapons one last time before getting in the action, which Stephen hopes there won't be any gunfire tonight. Whenever bullets start exchanging, it means at least one person either gets shot or killed and right now Stephen doesn't feel like dealing with that at the moment. Once he was suited in his bullet vest and had his gun holster tightened  around his upper thigh, Stephen makes his way towards the front of the abandoned warehouse where his teammates were waiting for their orders. As Stephen was making his way, a black SUV stops besides them.</p><p>"Where's the target?" Stephen asks when Fury climbs off the SUV,</p><p>"Down those woods," Fury points ahead, making all the detectives turn where he's pointing,</p><p>"Alright so here's the game plan," Fury speaks again as he places a map on a wood stump, "Barton is gonna take high ground, he'll be our eyes while we're down there. The four of us are going down and clear out the whole place,"</p><p>Everyone listens as Fury explains the mission and stay quiet as they were given their orders.</p><p>"We'll split once were close enough to the building. Strange and Wong, you'll go inside. Falcon will take left and I'll take right. We've done this before boys, keep your eyes pealed for anything," Fury glances at his men for any comments, but only receives nods by them, "Lets <em>get</em> this asshole,"</p><p>Everyone nods their head one last time and start to gather their weapons before going down the road. As Fury spoke to the rest of the team that would be waiting for backup, Stephen walks up to Clint who was doing quick checkups his sniper rifle.</p><p>"Make every shot count will ya?" Stephen tells the man while he pats him on the shoulder,</p><p>Clint scoffs, "They don't call me <em>Hawkeye</em> for a reason,"</p><p>Stephen rolls his eyes with a smile, "Just get our six will you?"</p><p>"Don't worry your asses are covered," With a nod and a farewell Stephen starts to walk down the woods with his team,</p><p>As the four detectives walked down the road, Stephen made little prayers in his head. Praying that everyone will make it out alive today, prayed it’ll be a simple lift, but deep down Stephen knew that almost <em>never</em> happens. If you are in the law enforcement, you know it's never easy. Especially if it has to do with drug dealing or anything that has to do with a possible gunfire.</p><p>The closer the detectives got, the more Stephen felt his heart thumping in his chest from adrenaline. Stephen may never admit it but he never lies about being nervous about these types of cases. Whenever it's this tense, Stephen already knows something will most likely happen and he is mentally prepared for it.</p><p>"I don't like this," Sam speaks lowly once they are in front of the building,</p><p>"What?" Stephen asks even though he knows what he meant,</p><p>"<em>This</em>... everything is too quiet, too steady,"</p><p>Stephen glances around them and mentally agrees with the man. Not a single movement nor guard is around, and Stephen already knows why. Everything was too quiet for a cartel building, unless someone knew they were coming and had warned everyone else to leave. Although, that feeling never left Stephens mind and only settled on his chest.</p><p>"It's an ambush," Stephen says under his breath, but loud enough for his partners to hear him,</p><p>"Should we fall back?"</p><p>"Negative," Fury joins them, "Let them have fun. They don't know we have backup,"</p><p>With a nod of his head both Stephen and Wong start making their way towards the metal double doors while Fury and Sam went their separate ways. Standing either side of the doors, Stephen looks at Wong before opening the door. With a nod from Wong, Stephen slowly opens the door and slowly makes his way inside. He glances around the abandoned building, old rusted chains are hanging from the ceiling, broken windows and glass are shattered on the ground. What makes the detective have frustration rising in his veins was the empty building in front of him. Only empty crates stay sitting on the ground and a crap load of papers are thrown everywhere. Stephen sighs loudly as he looks around the first floor, just to make sure no one is actually still in the building. After looking through the last room he finally makes his way to the main door where Wong was waiting outside.</p><p>None of it made sense to Stephen, the look on Fury's face when he explained the building made it seem like he was hundred percent it was correct. However, nothing was inside the building and no sign of living was around them, which made Stephen more nervous about everything. The moment Fury had said "down those woods" Stephen already had a feeling it was a trap, everything seemed too sketchy for him but he didn't say anything to anyone. With one last glance to the building, Stephen grabs the doorknob to open the metal door.</p><p>"First floor is clear," As soon as those words left the detectives mouth, Stephen felt pain all over his back,</p><p>Stephen then realizes he is on the ground and no longer inside the building, he was now outside, looking towards the blue sky. For a moment he was so confused, that's until he sees Wong hovering above him and feeling himself being dragged on the ground. After a few seconds, Stephen finally starts to come back from his confused daze and starts to hear the sound of gunfire. Then he remembers what had happened a few seconds ago and the first thing he does was check himself for any blood or any wounds. Thankfully his vest stopped the bullet from going any deeper and hitting his chest. Giving a breath of relief Stephen takes steady breaths before slowly moving from his position. Groaning from the pain on his right side Stephen finally manages to go on his knees.</p><p>"Are you hit?!" Wong screams over the loud commotion,</p><p>Stephen shakes his head, "The vest stopped it..pretty sure I have a broken rib though,"</p><p>His partner looks him over just to be sure and speaks out once again, "They're everywhere, but Clint managed to get a few of them,"</p><p>"Good," Stephen grunts when the pain only gets worse, but once he pulls his gun out from its holster he feels his whole body being washed with adrenaline,</p><p>Bullets were exchanged for almost a good hour, and the more they shot the more they would come out. That's until Fury had enough of it and called for backup and in less than a few minutes everything had calmed down, but Stephen still felt something was off. As he was walking around and making sure no one else was going to appear, Stephen saw something moving from the corner of his eye. However as soon as he turned to his left he got a fist to the face, making him stumble and almost falling to the ground once again.</p><p>"For the love of-," Stephen didn't finish his sentence since he started chasing down whoever had punched him,</p><p>"Hey! Stop!" Stephen screams out at the person in front of him,</p><p>The whole time Stephen was running, he noticed it was just a boy. A young boy who looked afraid of what just had happened and afraid from most likely punching a detective in the face. If it wasn't for the kid tripping over a few branches, they would have continued running deeper into the woods, and Stephen was already getting tired of running after him and he couldn't be more grateful for that branch.</p><p>"Hey hey, just relax I'm not gonna hurt you," Stephen puts his hands up in surrender when the boy looks at him with scared eyes,</p><p>It took a while to get the kid to trust him, but eventually Stephen manages to get him off the floor. Finally arriving with the rest of the team, everyone looks at them with shock faces, especially towards the teen that was standing next to Stephen. The detective didn't feel like answering anybody's questions at the moment so he quickly placed handcuffs on the teen before placing him inside the vehicle. To Stephens luck, Fury comes out of the warehouse and walks his way.</p><p>"Who the hell is that?"</p><p>Stephen sighs and carefully leans against the vehicle, "Caught him trying to escape from the back,"</p><p>"Does he know where everyone is?" Fury asks,</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Well did he tell you if Johnson was here?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Did words <em>ever</em> escape from you?" Stephen could tell Fury was becoming annoyed by his short answers, but Stephen honestly could careless about it,</p><p>He was in so much pain right now that the adrenaline was wearing off and Stephen seriously did not feel like having an argument with his boss at the moment. All he really wanted was to see Tony, hug him, kiss him, and just be with him. The day has been extremely long and Stephens ribs were only getting a thousand times uncomfortable, but the thought of getting to see Tony later on was making the detective feel slightly better.</p><p>"No, I was to busy running after him to ask questions!" Stephen fires back, taking a few seconds to remove himself from the vehicle,</p><p>Fury noticed how Stephen groans and winces as he stands straight. At first Fury thought the worse, for a second he thought Stephen had been shot but once he searched the man and didn't find no blood, relief washed over him. Fury may be a dick at times, may be an asshole.. <em>all the time</em>, but whenever he finds out that one of his men have been shot Fury automatically worries about them and only hopes they recover quickly. Obviously Fury cares in his own special way, but what matters is that he actually cares about someone other than himself.</p><p>"Fine, we'll question him back at the precinct," Fury says and begins to walk towards the front of the SUV, once he's inside he lowers the window to speak one last time to his men, "Good work out there boys,"</p><p>Everyone cheers while some grumpily wave at him. By some, it’s honestly mainly Stephen who gives him an annoyed wave. The detective slowly sits on a broken wood stump and clutches his right side as he takes in careful breaths. He just wishes he can go home to Tony right now and be cuddling with him on the couch, or bed, but Stephen knows he'll have to do some paper work before leaving the kid at the station. He also knows he’s going to have to interrogate him and ask him various questions, but deep down Stephen had made his decision. He was only going to drop off the kid at the station and plead to Wong to place the kid on a holding cell until he returns the next day. Stephen really wanted to rest but he really wanted to do it with Tony, not alone. </p><p>After talking with Wong and basically begging him to take care of the kid, Stephen was finally able to walk towards his car. It was such a long drive back to the station and the pain in his right side was only getting worse, but with a few painkillers he would be just fine. That however did not happen when he found his stash empty. With a frustrating sigh Stephen ignites his Challenger to life, pulls out the garage and drives off towards Tony’s. </p><p>Who he can't wait to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y’all enjoyed this rather long chapter ✨<br/>Another update will be made! Stay Tuned!! 💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>